Lunatic Red Eyes Project
by MoonFactory
Summary: Peut être est-ce le bon sentiment ? Peut être ai-je pris le bon chemin ? Ou peut être pas. Ils sont juste là, "les Yeux Rouges" qui me tueront...ou me sauveront ? Fic' à OCs . Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Lunatic Red Eyes (Nom en Projet)

**Auteur:** Kagome et Moon

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Personnages appartenant à Jun Mochizuki, ainsi que les lieux. Les seuls personnages nous appartenant sont les deux O.C, Lunacy et Haigha.

**Pairing:** Break Xerxes

Note de l'auteur: Première collaboration ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier. (Prologue).

* * *

><p>L'obscurité est constamment présente, des yeux rouges me regardent, je les ai baptisé "les yeux lunatiques" car ils peuvent vous regarder avec tristesse et sadisme, mais toujours avec cet esprit de folie, une aura toujours présente. Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cet endroit ? A regarder les jouets flottés, emportés par une force étrange. De temps en temps, un rire retenti. A ce moment là, les yeux se ferment mais le Lapin apparait, et il parle, encore et encore. Il parle de "soumission", de "l'Abysse" mais je ne l'entends pas. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Les yeux m'ont dit: "Ne l'écoute pas, n'écoute pas la Volonté de l'Abysse". La seule présence qui me dérange c'est ce sentiment de danger permanent, des créatures rodent autour de moi, je me sens visée, observée. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule issu possible. Peuvent-ils m'aider ? Il y a t-il une personne dans le vaste monde de dehors qui m'acceptera si je fais ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Peut être est-il trop tard. Le contrat est scellé. Un rire éclata dans le noir, es ce encore le Lapin, ou est-ce.. moi ? Les créatures s'éloignèrent.<br>Un sentiment de manque m'étreint. Le Lapin est dans ma tête maintenant ! Et je me vois dans ses yeux et il me voit avec les miens !

" Où est... Hatta ?"


	2. Brille Petite Chauve Souris

**Titre:** Lunatic Red Eyes (Nom en projet)

**Auteur:** Kagome et Moon

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Personnages appartenant à Jun Mochizuki, ainsi que les lieux. Les seuls personnages nous appartenant sont les deux O.C, Lunacy et Haigha.

**Pairing:** Break Xerxes

Note de l'auteur: Première collaboration ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Kagome vous présente: l'Instant Culture ! (Pour la compréhension du texte.)

- Mayor: "Mayor" normalement s'écrit: "Haigha" , c'est le nom du Lièvre de Mars dans "De l'autre côté du miroir". Selon Lewis Carrol, sa se prononcerait "Mayor" c'est pour cela que je l'ai écrit comme ça.

- Hatta: "Hatta" c'est tout simplement le nom du Chapelier Fou dans le même ouvrage.

- Chanson du Chapelier: La chanson de Break est la chanson composé par le Lièvre et le Chapelier dans Alice au pays des merveilles pour La Reine de Coeur. Le dialogue entre lui et Haigha est aussi une retranscription du dialogue entre Alice et le Chapelier dans le chapitre 7. ("Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat, How I wonder what you're at...")

* * *

><p>Le Chapelier contempla avec lassitude sa tasse, vide. Le liquide brun avait été renversé suite à un brusque mouvement de bras. La dentelle qui recouvrait la table en marbre avait été maculé et la tache brune se muait en une marre noire. L'homme aux cheveux argents, regarda le liquide se faire lentement absorbé par le tissu, doucement, avançant doucement. Un voile infime couvrit l'oeil carmin du valet. Il laissa tomber la tasse sur le sol, qui se brisa avec fracas. Il sourit et attendit patiemment la venue du deuxième protagoniste. Sa main se perdit dans sa poche pour finalement ressortir une immense sucette rosée. Lentement, il défit le papier qui l'enveloppait et le laissa rejoinder les débris de tasse. L'albinos porta la sucrerie à se bouche, se permit de la savourer avec sensualité et désir. Soudain, la porte résonna de petit coups nets et en même temps, si timide. L'entrée glissa lentement, le briseur de silence avança, un plateau à la main. La servante, déglutit avec difficulté puis regarda son maître. Xerxes Break souri, sa main frémit d'impatience et d'envie.<p>

"Vous êtes en retard pour le thé...

- Excusez-moi Monsieur..."

Ces excuses balbutiées se perdirent en rougeur. De nouveau, liquide brun et fumant se trouvait dans sa tasse. Mais le Chapelier s'en fichait, pour l'instant, seuls comptaient sa friandise et la pauvre créature qu'il fixait intensément, sachant pertinemment que son regard carmin dérangeait, et faisant exprès. La victime, troublée dans sa tâche, faisait dangereusement trembler la porcelaine... "Si elle renverse quelque chose, elle restera ici." se dit l'albinos. Par malheur, rien ne tomba et il perdit son pari. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui souffler de rester quand même, qu'elle s'était enfuie en serrant son petit plateau contre elle ! Quand même, aucune raison d'avoir si peur, il ne coupait pas des têtes ! Un petite moue boudeuse se forma sur son visage. Il lançât rageusement deux morceaux de sucre dans sa tasse, ce qui fit encore des tâches. Si ce spectacle l'avait captivé tout à l'heure, là, de nouveau, il s'en fichait ! Où était le plaisir de prendre le thé, s'il n'y avait ni Alice ni Lièvre, ni Loir ? Son doigt se serra sur la poignée du fauteuil. Plus jamais il ne voulait entendre parler de ce sale rat d'égout comme le surnommait-il, plus jamais. Il se mit à écraser rageusement le malheureux gâteau, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage pâle. Marre de devoir joué l'hypocrite à chaque fois qu'il apercevait ce blondinet, sois disant parfait. Etait-il le seul à douter de la loyauté de Vincent vis à vis de Pandora ? Il porta doucement la tasse à ses lèvres.

"Mais où est "Mayor" ? "

Un cri retenti dans le manoir Rainsworth, les pas pressés de Gilbert résonnaient dans le long couloir. Il entra, sans prendre la peine de frapper, dans le vaste chambre réservé à Break. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air amusé pendant que son "coéquipier" le foudroyait du regard comme si il s'attendait à se que le tonnerre tombe sur son protecteur, comme par magie. Break commençait juste à croire aux miracles. Il se lamentait parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur cette terrasse et là, comme par magie, un Gilbert fou de rage apparaissait ! Il adorait les colère de Gilbert presqu'autant que s'acharner sur Alice, et ça, il l'aimait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup...

"Alalah ! Mais n'est-ce pas ce très cher Raven ? Comment te portes-tu mon ami ?"

Sa voix contenait à peine son euphorie, tout comme le brun, ne répondant pas, se contentait d'extérioriser sa colère en serrant fortement le manche de son pistolet. L'asbinos porta la tasse qu'il renait de remplir à ses lèvres. Etrangement, ce thé là, le même que tout à l'heure, avait maintenant bien plus de goût. Le tout était de le savourer tranquillement, en levant le petit doigt de la main droite et en tenant la soucoupe de l'autre.

"Espèce de taré ! Tu m'a envoyé dans un get-append pour servir d'appât et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?" S'écria l'homme au chapeau.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que plus il hurlait, plus il était furieux, plus grand était le plaisir de Break. Ce dernier préparait sa réponse et c'est toujours avec cette même exaspérante lenteur qu'il posa sa tasse sur la table.

"Voyons, tu sais très bien que Eques t'aurais protégé si quoi que ce soit était arrivé. N'est-il pas idiot Emily ?" Lui répondit l'insupportable en pressant son doigt contre la bouche de sa poupée.

Raven sera le poing si fort que son ossature blanchit. Une douce image apparaissait dans son esprit. Il se voyait éclater avec fureur la tête de ce Clow sur le mur le plus proche. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Que de bonheur si cet instant arrivait enfin ! Il ne l'entendrait plus jacasser, plus jamais il ne se moquerait de plus et surtout, surtout...il cesserait son stupide manège avec cette poupée infernale ! Au lieu de ça, la charmante tête tant haïe lui souriat, et avec son tout aussi charmant corps, entreprit d'aller s'assoir sur la balustrade, prenant soin de remuer les pieds dans les airs, produisant un bruit mat très agaçant. Les nerfs de Gilbert approchaient de leur limite, il en venait à se demander ce qu'il détestait le plus, ses manières de gamin ou sa répartie d'hypocrite ?

"Où est Hatta ?"

Break, comme Raven, releva la tête, ce murmure était à peine perceptible, mais la sensation était la même qu'à chaque apparition de Chain. L'Abysse allait de nouveau être ouverte. Cette surprise là n'amusait pas du tout Break, parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas, et parce que seul ne l'amusait pas ce qu'il ne pouvait pas la contrôler. Quand on en est au point où il en est, on peut, si on est quelqu'un de simple, croire que tout ce qui vient d'Abysse est mauvais. Mais quand on est Break, ce qui pour le plus grand bonheur de l'humanité, n'est jamais arrivé qu'à une seule personne, l'on sait qu'il faut surtout porter une grande attention à ce qui vient de l'Abysse. Son sourire se changea en rictus désappointé. L'atmosphère changeait, perceptiblement. Et soudainement, une furie totalement non identifiée tomba littéralement sur Break. Littéralement. En poussant un cri exactement semblable au murmure précédent. La même voix, le même "Hatta" avec une énorme dose de gaité.

"Hattaaaaaaa !"

Encore une fois, si Break n'avait pas été Break, il aurait vu toute sa vie défilée, quelque chose qui vous tombe dessus alors ue vous faites déjà le mariole sur une balustrade, il y a mieux pour l'équilibre. Gilbert eut un pincement au coeur, il aurait bien aimé que le Chapelier tombe. Malheureusement pour lui, le dit-Chapelier avait des réflexes. Réflexes qui l'avait poussé à saisir sa canne, jusque là innocemment posée à cotés de sa chaise, et à la pointée sur...euh...la furie ? Justement, Break comme Raven regardait la dite-furie. Dite-furie qui regardait euh...Break. Break regarde donc la furie. Raven regarde la furie. Et la furie regarde Break. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. En réalité, l'espèce de boulet de canon qui s'était littéralement jeté sur Break -action qui lui avait value son jolie surnom- était une jeune fille brune, qui couvait littéralement des yeux Break, sans égard pour l'objet pointé sur elle, qui aurait pu, juste en la poussant légèrement, l'a précipité dans le vide.

"Gilbert..peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ?"

Malgré son flegme, Gilbert savait que Break était réellement surpris, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. La scène devenait carrément comique. Pour une fois, Break ne contrôlait pas quelque chose ! Deux nouveaux personnages entrèrent brusquement en scène, essoufflés comme l'avait été Raven quelques temps auparavant. Break fut obligé de tourner la tête vers eux, ce qui détourna son regard de la jeune fille. Sur le coup, il se demanda si sa vue ne lui jouait pas un tour. Parce qu'il venait de la lâcher des yeux -ou plutôt de l'oeil- une jeune fille brune aux yeux rouges et là, il voyait une autre jeune fille, parfaitement semblable, brune aux yeux rouges. A cotés d'elle, toujours vêtue de l'uniforme de Pandora, Liam.

"Brea...rk...attention !"

- Hattaaaaaa !"

"A croire qu'elle ne sait dire que ça !" c'est ce qu'aurait très probablement dit Break si la première jeune fille ne tentait pas de l'étouffer, rapidement retenue par son alter ego qui affichait une mine...irritée ?

"Lunacy, je ne sais pas qui est ce "Hatta", mais lui, c'est Break ! déclara Liam, enfin de nouveau propriétaire de son souffle.

- C'est MOI Lunacy, l'autre c'est Haigha !"

- Hattaa ~~ !

- Silence !

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe..?"

Les regards se tournèrent vers Break qui venait littéralement de perdre patience. Le silence fit place à l'étonnement, personne n'avait un jour l'argenté perdre son sang froid, lui qui prenait toujours tout à la rigolade. La jeune fille brune aux côtés de Liam, Lunacy, avança vers le membre de Pandora, tenant toujours son arme dans la main. Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas et fit une courbette, toujours en tenant son double fermement par le bras. Celle-ci affichait une tête boudeuse et avait détourné le regard.

"Je suis désolée. Haigha semble attacher beaucoup d'importance à votre personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'espère juste qu'elle ne vous dérangera plus."

Lunacy entraîna -trainer était plus juste- Haigha avec elle, celle-ci tentant vainement de ce détacher de l'emprise de son double. L'étrangère fit un signe de tête à Liam, qui acquiesça avec lenteur. Break, fronça les sourcils, que ce passait-il ? Raven, quand à lui, était complètement perdu, se demandant s'il devait rire ou être effrayé, cherchant en vain une différence physique entre les deux jeunes filles. Il finit par reporter son attention sur l'albinos qui avait fait un pas en direction de la brune, il détestait que l'on ne réponde pas à ces questions. Ça l'insupportait, tout simplement. Il exigeait une réponse à sa question, c'est tout, avec la même tendance aux caprices qui caractérise les enfants, aptitude qui caractérise très bien Break, aussi. Un rictus irrité apparu sur son visage, il barra la route aux trois personnes qui s'apprêtait à sortir comme si rien ne s'était passer.

"Alala ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laissez partir tranquillement alors que vous êtes dans mes appartements ?" Demanda Break avec un large sourire.

Liam astiqua frénétiquement sa paire de lunette, ne savant que faire dans se genre de situation. Lunacy le regardait de haut malgré leur différence de taille significative de l'interlocuteur qui lui rendait son regard avec suffisance. Haigha contempla à tour de rôle les deux protagonistes s'affronter des yeux, puis elle éclata d'un grand rire ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Gilbert et Liam, Break et Lunacy, qui se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui s'écroulait littérallement de rire.

"Qu'y a t-il de drôle Haigha ? Demanda Lunacy, toujours irrité du comportement de l'autre.

- Vous êtes drôles !"

L'étrangère resta les yeux grand ouverts d'étonnement tandis que Break qui commençais à s'en désintéressé, sortait un bonbon de sa poche et le déballait doucement tout observant du coin de l'oeil Haigha se tordre de rire. Les deux autres membres de Pandora étaient soit trop choqués, soit trop inquiet pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"Nous allons avoir des problèmes ! Dit Haigha entre deux éclats de rires. Si vous ne vous entendez pas, je ne pourrais pas voir Hatta comme je le souhaite."

Un sourire proche du sadisme étira les traits de son visage, Break, Raven et Liam relevèrent la tête, ils connaissaient cette sensation en tant qu'agents de Pandora, il la sentait, au moins, tous les jours. Haigha venait d'activer les pouvoirs d'un Chain. L'obscurité se rependit dans la pièce, Gilbert mit la main sur son pistolet, prêt à attaquer. Lunacy semblait prise de transe, les deux jeune filles étaient semblables mise l'une à côté de l'autre, comme deux poupées.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Souffla Raven.

- Je pense deviner ce qu'elles sont. Répondis Break en savourant sa sucrerie.

- Veux-tu dire que tu penses trouver la réponse ? Demandèrent les deux jeunes filles, parfaitement synchrone.

- Exactement.

- En ce cas, tu devrais dire ce que tu pense."

Le Chapelier s'avança, le sourire au lèvres. Il prit sa canne en main et commença à jouer avec. On voyait bien qu'il n'était plus du tout impressionné, vu sa facilité à se prendre pour une majorette. Il tournait autour de deux filles avec un peu air dément.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat, How I wonder what you're at...("Brille, brille, petite chauve-souris, Comme je me demande ce que tu manigances). Chanta le Chapelier. "J'accuse", Haigha d'être un petit Chain et son cher double son contractant. Illégal, aucun besoin de le préciser.

Son sourire s'agrandit, Haigha n'avait pas bougé, elle se contentait de le regarder sans émotion. Liam releva la tête.

"Vous voulez dire, qu'une brèche c'est ouverte ?" Demanda t-il en continuant son nettoyage de lunette quotidien.

- Alalah ! Enfin Liam, vous ne reconnaissait toujours pas cette sensation après tant d'années au service de Pandora ! Comment peut-on être aussi peu dégourdi ? Rajouta t-il à l'intention d'Emily. D'ailleurs comment avait vous trouvez Lunacy ?

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! S'éclama-t-il comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le croire responsable de cette "catastrophe"...Hum.. Elle est arrivé en plein dans la salle de conférence et a commencé à courir, on m'a juste demandé de la rattraper."

La Chain se retourna vers les deux membres de Pandora.

"Que comptez vous faire de moi ? M'enfermer ? Je ne pense pas que cela servira à grand chose, après tout je suis un Chain qui n'a besoin de tuer.

- Comment pouvez vous être sûre de ça ? Demanda Liam."

Elle se contenta de sourire, puis s'avança vers Break et l'enlaça. L'albinos ne bougea pas. Il resta impassible.

"Soyez heureux Chapelier, car le Lièvre de Mars vous a retrouvé..." Murmura Haigha.

Puis, l'obscurité s'évanouit, laissant place au soleil de l'après midi. Et au corps de Lunacy, étendue sur le sol.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


	3. Au Fond du Manoir

**Titre:** Lunatic Red Eyes (Nom en Projet)

**Auteur:** Kagome et Moon

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Personnages appartenant à Jun Mochizuki, ainsi que les lieux. Les seuls personnages nous appartenant sont les deux O.C, Lunacy et Haigha.

**Pairing:** Break Xerxes

Note de l'auteur:

Moon: Réponse à la review de Lamy (merci infiniment d'en avoir laissé une, c'est trop génial :3): En fait je savais pas du tout xD  
>Déjà, dans l'anime, Reims s'appelle Liam, j'ignorais son autre nom et l'identité de son Chain. Du coup, on a pas du tout pensé qu'il existait déjà un Lièvre de Mars ! N'empêche, ça lui va mal, je l'aurais vu avec le Lapin Blanc, ça aurait expliqué son stresse et sa manie de nettoyer ses lunettes. Tu remarqueras que Oz n'existe pas non lui dans cette fic'. En tout cas, j'chuis heureuse que tu penses à ce genre de détail ! Peut-être au prochain chapitre ;P<p>

Note générale : Première collaboration, avec Kagome, et tout court. Pour l'instant, ça se passe super bien, on est super motivé et j'suis vraiment contente qu'un délire ai muté en fiction comme ça ! J'espère que ça vous plait aussi, merci d'nous lire en tout cas, à bientôt ! :D

* * *

><p>Liam descendit pour la centième fois ses lunettes de son nez, tira un mouchoir de sa poche et se mit à astiquer les verres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'était pas vraiment en danger en danger de mort, du moins, pas encore. Il serait vraiment en danger si Break apprenait la raison réelle de sa venue. Pourquoi était-il toujours le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles ? Il avait toujours les boulots les plus pénibles ! "On" l'avait chargé -lui spécialement- d'aller voir Break car "on" pensait que parce qu'ils étaient amis, l'albinos s'abstiendrait de passer sa contrariété sur lui. Et pourquoi le Chapelier serait-il contrarié ? Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse le contrarié, et Dieu merci, il n'avait pas besoin de messager. Vincent Nightray. Mais l'annonce d'une "punition" de Pandora pour avoir malencontreusement harcelé le Duc Barma, ravirait-elle pour autant le si imprévisible ami de Liam ? Rien n'est moins sûr. A cette pensée, Liam accentua son mouvement sur ses pauvres lunettes. Il allait devoir s'expliquer, tôt au tard. Rien que la mystérieuse apparition de Haigha et de Lunacy dans la salle de conférence du QG de Pandora, puis la course poursuite du QG au manoir Reinsworth et enfin l'arrivée comme par hasard dans les appartements de l'argenté...complètement irréaliste. Combien de temps restait-il avant que Break ne se rende compte qu'on le menait en bateau ? A ce moment, Liam appuya si fort sur ses verres que ceux-ci se brisèrent.<p>

"Liam ? Tu trembles ? demanda innocemment Break, accentuant les tremblements du brun.

- C'est...c'est le stresse...

- Ah... et qu'est ce qui te stresses tant ?"

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se faisait littéralement cuisiner. Et plus il s'agitait, plus il avait l'air louche. Un véritable échec ! Il n'était pas du tout douer pour le mensonge, pas non plus pour la discrétion et encore moins avec quelqu'un d'aussi fin et manipulateur que son interlocuteur, qui, insidieuse, avait réussit en deux misérables questions, à lui faire cracher exactement ce qu'il voulait cacher. Evidement, il se blessa en ramassant les bouts de verres, parce que ses mains tremblaient, parce que Break se rapprochait.

"Lunacy ne s'est pas réveillée et Haigha a disparu !

- Yare Yare, fais attention ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas bien expliqué qui c'était ? Maintenant que Gilbert est allé prévenir la Princesse, tu peux me le dire."

Et voilà, le sujet qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Ce contractant illégal et son Chain laissaient Liam dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante, puisque pour le moment, Break, Gilbert et lui étaient les seuls à savoir la vrai identité de Haigha, et que si le sujet d'un nouveau Chain dans la nature s'ébruitait, le fait qu'il l'ai laissé s'échapper, le fait qu'il n'ai pas pu le neutraliser, le pauvre Liam pouvait dire adieu à son poste d'agent à Pandora. Quelle misère ! Si une quelconque personne à part Break, avait vu la Chain, ils étaient vraiment dans le pétrin. Mais là, n'était pas le véritable problème...

"Liam ? Demanda Break en accentuant le "i" ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter le pauvre agent. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?"

Si quelqu'un avait vu Haigha, il suffirait de dire que c'était juste Lunacy, mais, suite aux demandes d'audiences constantes de Break au Duc Barma, celui-ci, qui était à la conférence, avait demander à ce que l'albinos s'occupe personnellement de la jeune fille. C'est sûr qu'encombrer le courrier du noble avec exactement la même requête, harceler ses secrétaires n'est pas la meilleure façon de se faire bien voir. Surtout que Break les avait habitué à des manigances plus sournoises, là, c'est carrément de l'attaque de bourrin. Question déplaisant, réponse déplaisante. Est-ce qu'il le prendrait bien ? Le statut de "baby-sitter" risque tout de même de lui déplaire.

Il n'eut le temps de continuer son monologue intérieur, car une main venait de l'agripper fermement à l'épaule. Break approcha son visage de Liam.

"Mon cher ami, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'apprête à me dire, mais je pense que tu devrais le faire tout de suite... d'accord ?" Rajouta ce dernier en resserrant sa main.

Le genre de geste qui a effet dévastateur sur une personne d'un naturel stressé. En conséquence, Liam déglutit avec difficulté. Il était vraiment dans le pétrin, il capitula et commença donc son récit, en espérant de tout son être que la réaction de Break n'allait pas être trop violente. Mais celle-ci, contre toute attente, fut plutôt, « plate ». Disons que cette nouvelle, le Chapelier le laissait totalement indifférent. Après tout, cela le changerait. Une fille en plus de Raven, ce n'est qu'un pion en plus dans le jeu d'échec. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée puis son regard retomba sur le lit, où Liam avait déposé la jeune fille. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce jeu allait sûrement beaucoup l'amuser. Evidement, il continuerait à embêter le Duc, cela va de soit. Mais avec cette fille, il aurait sûrement d'autres distractions, même si elle n'a pas l'importance de Raven par rapport à Vincent, l'arrivée d'un autre Chain unique comme Haigha n'est pas négligeable. Il avait un nouvel atout, encore inconnu et surement peu contrôlable, mais quelque chose dont Vincent Nightray n'avait même encore pas entendu parler. Un avantage bien venue, et une source d'amusement, que demande le peuple ? Miss Sharon serait forcement d'accord pour qu'elle reste au manoir, tout en ayant la possibilité de l'envoyer n'importe où en mission. Il avait vraiment, vraiment hâte de connaitre tout les avantages d'un personne dont le Chain est semblable. Pour une raison inconnue, Haigha semblait l'avoir totalement adopté, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais ça aussi, c'était un avantage. Il allait devoir gagner la confiance d'un contractant et pas d'un Chain, pour une fois ! Et ce pauvre Liam qui se rongeait les sangs, comme d'habitude. Comment peut-on être aussi peu sûr de soit...quand on est aussi égocentrique que Break, ce genre de cas est un mystère ! Un peu plus, et il aurait pitié de lui...

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, soupira l'argenté, tu vas juste devoir t'acheter de nouvelles lunettes.

- Tu...tu vas accepté ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Le désir d'un noble est un ordre, après tout...

- Mais...mais...Haigha est très certainement aussi instable que les autres Chains, elle pourrait t'attirer des ennuis !

- Je lui achèterais une muselière.

- Et si Lunacy ne pouvait pas la contrôler ?

- Une laisse."

Liam pouvait enfin respirer normalement. Certes, le ton de son ami n'était pas particulièrement rassurant, l'excès de sollicitude à son égard non plus. Mais le seul fait qu'il n'ait pas tenter de le passer par la fenêtre était bon signe, en fait, il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour Lunacy, d'un coup. Break était l'espion parfait, l'informateur parfait, le manipulateur parfait, bref, l'agent de Pandora le plus parfait qui puisse exister. C'est pourquoi il était particulièrement imbuvable, égocentrique et intéressé...comme un Chain en somme. S'il avait été plus puissant qu'il ne l'était à présent, le monde courrait juste à la catastrophe. De temps en temps, on s'étonnait que Raven n'ait pas encore démissionner, apparemment, il avait un but si important pour lui que même le tyrannique Chapelier n'avait réussis à le lui faire abandonner. Serait-ce le cas pour Lunacy ? Ou est-ce que dans deux mois, la jeune fille supplierai qu'on la débarrasse non pas de l'encombrant "monstre" à la même tête qu'elle, mais plutôt qu'on la mette sous la tutelle d'un guide moins tordu ? Si Liam avait encore eut ces lunettes, il les aurait volontiers nettoyer. Dans tout les cas, c'était le bon moment pour s'éclipser, Break ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention, et peut-être prévenir la maitresse de maison de la présence d'un nouvel hôte. Il ne pensait pas du tout que ça serait aussi simple, finalement, tout c'était extraordinairement bien passé, mis à part la déplorable perte de ses chères lunettes. Mais pour ça, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Lorsque Sharon se précipita dans la pièce, suivit de près par Gilbert, la jeune femme couru directement vers l'endormie, sans un regard pour Break, comme si celle-ci avait absolument besoin de ses soins, dans l'urgence. Quant à Gilbert, il connaissait déjà la nouvelle "attraction", nul besoin de son aide pour lui éponger le front. Le Chapelier regarda le manège de sa maitresse quelques minutes pour finalement retourner à la contemplation du balcon, un peu vexé que cette dernière ne daigne lui dire bonjour. Gilbert s'avança vers lui sans dire un mot.

"Que va t-il se passer finalement Break ? Demanda Raven.

- Je suis chargé de la surveillance de la jeune fille étendu sur le lit, répondit-il comme si de rien n'étaot.

- Mais, n'est-elle pas instable ?

- Xerx ! Ne penses-tu pas que l'on devrait la transférer dans une autre chambre ?" Demanda Sharon.

Le ton de sa voix ne signifiait qu'une chose: "Pitié laissez moi en faire une poupée pour moi". Une manière innoncente mais complètement explicite de dire qu'elle s'ennuyait, et qu'une petite soeur à habiller, pouponner, bref, étouffer, était la bienvenue. Un petit aperçu de son côté "fleur bleu". Elle regarda Break avec des étoiles dans les yeux, se concentrant pour avoir l'air la plus démunie, mignonne et irrésistible possible. Celui-ci sourit et pouffa dans ses manches. Comme s'il allait accepter. Deux gosses se disputent un jouet, après tout, ce n'est pas celui qui l'a vu en premier qui le garde ? Et puis comme ça, l'albinos pouvait aisément se venger d'avoir été ignoré auparavant.

"Voyons Miss, je ne peux me permettre de la placer aussi loin de l'endroit où je loge, je suis chargé de sa surveillance après tout."

Sharon se renfrogna et continua d'astiquer le front de Lunacy avec un mouchoir. Quelle injustice ! Liam l'avait prévenu que Break était chargé de veiller sur la jeune fille sous les ordres de Barma, mais en tant que maîtresse de maison, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on loge où l'on veut une parfaite étrangère, c'était son manoir tout de même ! Certes, il faisait souvent des paris, Break l'emmenait de temps en temps en mission...sinon, Sharon était toujours toute seule ! Raven n'était pas du genre à jouer à la poupée, la jeune fille était souvent seule, et occupait ses heures à la lecture de longues séries à l'eau de rose, ou à la couture, ou à la cuisine...Des occupations féminines que personne ne pouvait partager avec elle. Alors pour une fois qu'une personne du même genre qu'elle passait à proximité, elle aurait voulu l'avoir sous la main, au cas où. De plus, si l'albinos était trop occupé avec la nouvelle venue, est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à avoir assez de temps pour trouver un moyen de sortir Oz Vesalius de l'Abysse ? Et si, celui-ci avait lié un pacte avec un Chain ? Ils se retrouveraient avec deux Chains sur les bras, même si Haigha semblait particulièrement stable, qui dit, si un pacte est scellé, que celui de l'aristocrate le sera tout autant ? Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Peut-être devrait elle surveiller Lunacy grâce à Eques à travers son ombre ? C'était une idée plutôt intéressante, mais elle devait faire en sorte que Break ne s'en aperçoive pas, sinon il l'en empêcherait. Déjà qu'il lui avait refusé son changement d'appartement. Décidément, son ami était trop dur en affaire !

C'est à ce moment, que Lunacy ouvrit les yeux. Les lumières de la pièce l'aveuglèrent, et elle dut refermer les yeux, mais ce mouvement n'échappa pas à notre chère Sharon qui sauta sur l'occasion.

"Oh ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Nous allons passer à la salle d'eau et changer vos vêtements ! Venez !"

La pauvre étrangère n'eut le temps de répondre que Sharon la trainait vers ses appartements. Tout cet enthousiamse l'a dépacait complètement, comme quiconque qui aurait été sortit de son lit aussi brusquement. Que d'agitation dans ce manoir, même au réveil !Sharon l'avait extirpé des couvertures moelleuses sans se soucier de son consentement et l'entrainait en la tenant par la main vers la porte, sans que ses yeux s'habitue au soleil...Lunacy n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer ! Sharon aussi pouvait être vraiment terrible. Gilbert et Break regardèrent les deux femmes s'en aller avec un petit élan de compassion pour la brune. Le Chapelier esquissa un sourire en coin. Visiblement, sa jeune maîtresse était très prévisible. Après son refus, elle se vengeait en s'appropriant leur "proie" pendant au moins quelque heures. Mais, ce n'était pas un problème, Eques ou non, son pouvoir restait le même et si il voulait éradiquer toute présence du Chain de Sharon dans l'ombre de sa "protégé" il pouvait le faire sans aucun problème. Parce qu'évidement, il avait très bien compris que Sharon ferait tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, du moins pendant quelque temps. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se balader avec un émetteur. Sharon profiterait de ce moment seul avec l'étrangère pour lui coller Eques et Break la lui décollerait dès son retour.

Lunacy arrivait à peine à tenir sur ces jambes, que Miss Rainsworth, l'emmenait déjà, à une grande vitesse, à ses appartements. A moitié dans la brume, la pauvre fille n'arrivait même pas à placer un mot, à peine à marcher convenablement. Elles ne se connaissaient même pas ! On lui avait vaguement parler du supérieure hiérarchique de Break, et de son employeur, sans lui préciser que l'apparement calme Miss Sharon était en fait très dynamique et très...décidée. Qui a dit que les jeunes filles de bonnes familles sont effacées ?Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la salle d'eau, Sharon se retourna brusquement, et observa avec attention l'étrangère. Elle l'analysa de la tête au pied, tellement que Lunacy fut un peu gêné. Cependant, Sharon lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à lui laver consciencieusement, le visage.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous occupez de moi, Mademoiselle ?" Murmura Lunacy.

Sharon releva la tête. Bien, la jeune fille n'avait pas senti Eques prendre possession de son ombre. Son plan marchait très bien. Elle en était très fière. Eques n'était pas facilement détectable et la jeune fille ne serait pas gênée d'une présence qu'elle ne remarquerait pas.

"Si je t'avais laissé avec Xerx, il t'aurait sûrement embêté. Répondit Sharon.

- Xerx ? Le Clown que Haigha vénère ?

- Exactement.

- Alors cela ne m'étonne pas du tout."

Lunacy avait déjà une oppinion du fameux clown, il était excentrique, mais compétant, qualités qu'elle respectait, bien qu'il serait plus difficile à vivre, et à suivre. Sa géolière n'avait pas tiqué à l'emplois de "clown", soit elle ne se leurrait pas sur la réputation de ce dernier, soit elle était du même avis. Ce qui dans tout les cas, était un bon point. On l'avait intégré dans cet endroit contre son grès, elle pouvait au moins ne pas les aimer juste parce qu'ils l'accueillaient ! En plus, au départ, ils étaient aussi enthousiasme qu'elle, c'est à dire pas du tout. Mais, si le reste du manoir était aussi gentil, à première vue du moins, que Mademoiselle Sharon, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

Car avec Break, on est jamais complétement rassuré ...

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :D<p> 


	4. La Course Cocasse aux Souvenirs

**Titre:** Lunatic Red Eyes (Nom en Projet)

**Auteur:** Kagome et Moon

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Personnages appartenant à Jun Mochizuki, ainsi que les lieux. Les seuls personnages nous appartenant sont les deux O.C, Lunacy et Haigha.

**Personnage central:** Break Xerxes

Note de l'auteur:

Moon: J'vous souhaite d'abord une bonne année, avec tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter, blablabla...Et voici ce beau troisième chapitre. Vous vous en doutez bien, avec les cours, on postera pas toujours régulièrement, voire rapidement. Mais pour l'instant, on a un chapitre d'avance. Donc, pas d'inquiétude, bonne lecture !

Note générale : Première collaboration, avec Kagome, et tout court. Pour l'instant, ça se passe super bien, on est super motivé et j'suis vraiment contente qu'un délire ai muté en fiction comme ça ! J'espère que ça vous plait aussi, merci d'nous lire en tout cas, à bientôt ! :D

* * *

><p>"Je t'en pris Lunacy, installe toi, fais comme chez toi. Il y a des vêtements sur le lit, ils sont à toi, je vais faire du rangement dans la pièce d'à côté." Dit Sharon avant de se hâter vers la pièce voisine.<p>

La brune sourit, avant d'observer avec intention, le rechange que lui avait donné la maîtresse de maison. Cela faisait un certain temps, va t-on dire, qu'elle n'avait prêté attention à ce genre de détails, des détails de "femme". Elle commença à identifier la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une vaste chambre, avec un immense lit à baldaquin et de nombreux meubles qui semblaient très couteux. Sans parler de la tapisserie et des objets personnels de Miss Rainsworth. Le tout de cette pièce devrait nourrir une famille nombreuse pendant plusieurs années au moins. Lunacy soupira, et commença à se déshabiller pour enfiler sa nouvelle tenue. L'élement qui retint son attention, outre la pseudo réplique de sa jupe d'origine, enrichie en dentelle et en noeuds, fut le manteau, absolument identique à celui de Break et de Liam. Sans doute l'uniforme de leur organisation...Tout à coup, elle poussa un cri, une marque était apparu sur son corps. Cela l'a prit tellement par surprise qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à intérioriser son cri. Une sorte de cadran atroce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Complêtement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne prêta pas attention aux petits coups secs frappés à la porte. Si bien que le Chapelier fut bien obligé d'entrer de son propre chef, après tout, Sharon lui avait dit, que, si elle ne répondait pas, il fallait entrer. Sauf que, pour le moment, ce n'était pas Sharon qui était dans la pièce. La jeune fille sursauta.

"Miss Sharon ? Est-ce vous qui avez crié ?" Appela Break avant de se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille dénudée qui avait pris bien soin de lui envoyer un polochon dans la figure.  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, espèce de Clown déglingué ! Allez vous en !" Cria Lunacy.<p>

Le Chapelier rit, quelle situation des plus comique ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un voyeur, d'ailleurs ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Presqu'autant que le fait de savoir pourquoi Liam perd autant son temps son nettoyage de lunettes quotidiens. C'est à dire, et bien, pas grand chose. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait surprise intentionnellement, sa réaction l'amusait beaucoup, cependant, exactement la même que celle de Sharon, une défense complètement dérisoire, mise à part que les coups d'oreiller de Miss Rainsworth sont souvent nettement plus dangereux. Quand à la jeune fille qui essayait de se cacher tant bien que mal derrière la couverture du luxueux lit de Sharon, elle trouvait la situation plus qu'embarrassante. Le pire était, que l'albinos n'était pas décidé partir, tellement il trouvait la situation comique. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à lui envoyé à la figure que se pauvre coussin, et voir Break se tordre de rire en maintenant l'objet sur son visage était pire qu'agaçant.

"Mais partez ! Pourquoi êtes-vous entré ?" S'impatienta Lunacy cachée derrière sa couverture pour dissimuler son visage qui avait prit une couleur des plus rose.  
>- J'ai entendu un cri, je me suis demandé ce que faisait Miss Sharon et je suis entré, rien de plus simple. Répondit le Chapelier.<br>- C'était rien, juste la faute de ce stupide tatouage ! Il est apparu, je ne l'avais pas avant..."

Break arrêta son rire, et soupira. C'est à ce moment que Sharon arriva dans la pièce, à la vue du tableau qui s'offrait devant elle, donc, Break, un polochon à la main, regardant Lunacy, cachée derrière sa couverture à moitié habillée... dans le cerveau de Miss Rainsworth, ce n'était pas un tableau très... "conforme", si bien qu'elle sortit son habituel éventail d'on ne sait où et assena un vigoureux coup sur la tête de l'argenté qui perdit toute trace de sourire. Non mais ! Il dépassait les bornes ! Elle voulait avoir le temps de savoir si la jupe lui convenait avant qu'il ne rapplique avec ses sempiternelles missions ! Elle avait eu raison de s'occuper d'Eques au tout début, si elle avait voulu attendre, le Chapelier l'aurait surpris et son plan serait tombé à l'eau.

"Xerx ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Sors de la chambre et laisses là s'habiller enfin !"

Voilà donc, notre pauvre Break, derrière la porte à attendre que Lunacy finisse de s'habiller. Au moins, il pouvait s'assoir, les moquettes du manoir étant on ne peut plus confortable, et de plus, il avait toujours son oreiller comme appuie-tête. Lunacy, de son cotés, s'attira un regard maternelle de Sharon, qui s'empressa de lui faire enfiler le reste de sa tenue, de prendre ses mesures et d'ajuster les multiples décorations inutiles de sa jupe, qui était passé d'un rouge sombre à un bordeaux vif...La pauvre poupée eut du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à la coiffer, que ses cheveux lâchés ne la dérangeait absolument pas et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'y ajouter des noirceurs, même s'ils étaient très beaux et très assortis au reste. La jeune noble en fut un peu déçue, mais elle l'a laissa seule. Lunacy profita de cette trêve pour s'approcher de la porte et tenter de s'enfuir. Après ce qui venait de ce passer, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entamer une conversation avec le Chapelier, mais comme il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de savoir exactement ce que signifiait sa toute nouvelle marque, il n'y avait pas d'autre solutions.

"Break ? ...Vous savez pourquoi ce tatouage est apparu ?  
>- Ce n'est que le sceau qui prouve que tu as passé un contrat illégal avec ton Chain. Au fur et à mesure, l'aiguille du sceau va avancer et un beau jour, arriver à son terme. Et j'imagine que tu comprends ce qui se passera ensuite." Répondit l'albinos, occupé à enlever le papier de sa sucrerie, l'air complètement indifférent.<p>

La jeune fille posa sa tête sur la porte, oui elle savait, du moins, elle le devinait parfaitement bien. Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien, ni de la raison pour laquelle on l'a jeté dans l'Abysse, ni ce qu'elle était avant, ni de la raison pour laquelle elle avait passé ce contrat. Elle voulait échapper aux voix qui résonnaient dans son esprit, les voix qui criaient et le bruit de l'horloge de sa mort prochaine. Son Chain était juste apparu devant elle, comme pour lui rappeler leur lien, puis disparu aussitôt. Hors de question qu'elle meurs pour ça..  
>Le Chapelier toqua à la porte, et entra, du moins poussa assez soudainement la porte, ce qu'on fait habituellement quand on veut rentrer dans une pièce. Action que n'avait pas du tout anticipé la personne appuyée contre la dite-porte. Un bruit résonna dans la pièce, le coup du bois contre la tête de Lunacy, un bruit du plus bel effet.<p>

"Espèce de crétin ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de rentrer comme si vous étiez dans un moulin ?" Pesta l'accidentée en se massant le crane.  
>- Et bien vous avez fini ! Allez, on y va ! Vous voulez en savoir plus sur Haigha, n'est ce pas ? Raven va vous aidez !"<p>

Gilbert apparu presque magiquement dans le couloir, et regarda Break, l'air de dire "Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me donner à faire ?". Celon lui, il avait toute les raisons de s'inquiéter, l'albinos lui lanca le coussin, qu'il rattrapa par réflexe, et lui sourit. Les sourires de Break, pour Raven, sont toujours de mauvaises augures, la bonne humeur de Break est une mauvaise nouvelle en sois ! "Aide", chez lui, veut dire exploitation...

"Ah mon cher ami ! Tu vas accompagner Miss Lunacy à la bibliothèque et vous allez me ramener tout le ouvrages traitant du Lièvre de Mars ! Hop Hop Hop ! Allez plus vite !" Dit Break en agitant ses manches.  
>- Pourquoi on est obligé d'faire ça... Se lamenta Raven<br>- Parce qu'on ne peut pas travailler sans renseignement ! C'est la première des choses.  
>- Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Haigha directement ? Demanda Lunacy.<br>- Tu sais la faire apparaitre ?"

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Ma fille venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la technique pour faire apparaître la Chain. Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée, donc, si l'autre dingue pouvait débarquer à tout instant, elle n'avait aucun moyen concret ni de la faire déguerpir, ni de la ramener de force, en gros, elle ne servait absolument à rien. Le sourire de l'albinos s'agrandi tandis qu'il s'avançait vers les deux soumis, un pulvérisant du regard Raven qui avait oser se plaindre et l'étrangère, contemplant le parquet sans savoir quoi dire.

"Yare Yare ! Tu as la réponse à ta question ! Allez on va chercher ses livres !"

Alors que Break ouvrait joyeusement la marche, Gilbert trainait derrière, l'air sombre. Lunacy se sentie un peu obligé de l'attendre, faire des recherches, ce n'est pas si terrible, si ? Elle aimait bien les bibliothèques, elle, ce sont des endroits calmes, avec des fauteuils confortables...Même si c'était une idée du clown, il n'était pas capable de tout tourner au désagréable, faire des recherches, ça rime souvent avec pantoufler en survolant des documents, n'est-ce pas ?

"Tu sais pourquoi il est si dynamique ? Parce qu'il va encore nous refiler tout le boulot. murmura Raven à l'intention de Lunacy.  
>- Vous croyez ?<br>- C'est absolument évidement."

Ils avaient beau parler à voix basses et laisser le Chapelier cavaler devant, ils se doutaient que celui-ci ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange. Raven n'avait pas l'air de s'en effrayer, après tout, il était obligé de lui obéir, pas de l'aimer. Et la critique était quelque chose qu'aimait bien Break, surtout quand il pouvait vous répondre sur un ton des plus cynique.

"Et il y a beaucoup d'ouvrages dans cette bibliothèque ?  
>- Ça dépend de ta définition de beaucoup. Je dirais qu'en faire le tour à pied est déjà épuisant."<p>

Au fur et à mesure des plaintes du ténébreux, ils marchaient moins vite, d'un coup moins presses d'atteindre le lieu de culture qui allait leur servir de bagne au moins pour le reste de la journée. Ils traversèrent tout le manoir dans une mbiance d'abbatoir, sans rencontrer personne, Lunacy essayait de mémoriser le parcours, au cas où mais les luxueux et interminables couloirs se ressemblaient tous. Finalement, le petit groupe arriva sur le perron du manoir, devant eux attendait une calèche, apparemment prête mais abandonner là.

"En plus de ça, je suis son chauffeur..."

Gilbert irradiait la mauvaise humeur, tellement que Lunacy fit un pas sur le cotés, effrayée par son aura. En dépit de la mauvaise volonté de son subordonné, qui grimpait à l'avant comme s'il commençait la dure accession de l'Everest, Break affichait un sourire à toute épreuve et ouvrait gentiment la porte de la cabine, invitant Lunacy à monter en premier. Délicate attention, certes, mais qui paraissait à cette dernière aussi ironique que le gardien qui ouvre la porte de sa cellule à son prisonnier. Elle se mit tout d'un coup à espérer que le trajet ne serait pas trop long, tout en se disant plus il était court, plus ils arriveraient rapidement à la bibliothèque...En plus de cela, elle commençait à avoir faim ! Si elle comptait avoir dormis toute la nuit, cela faisait en tout un jour et demi qu'elle n'avait rien avaler, sans compter son séjour dans l'Abysse.

De dehors, le manoir semblait être plus imposant. Lunacy ne se rappelait pas avoir pris une calèche avant, et regarder marcher les gens de plus haut, c'est amusant. Finalement, personne n'a rien dit de tout le trajet, la jeune est resté le nez collé à la vitre et la présence du Chapelier ne s'est même pas faites sentir.

Si le manoir Rainsworth lui paraissait déjà énorme, le QG de Pandora dépassait toute mesure. En plus de cela, c'était un vrai labyrinthe, là, plus question de quitter leur guide des yeux, même si Gilbert connaissait évidement le chemin, il ne semblait pas disposer à discuter de quoique ce soit. Lunacy, qui ce matin encore avait cru entendre que son arrivée devait resté secrète, avait du mal à croire en la définition de "discrétion" de ses deux acolytes. Break, toujours devant, sautillait plus qu'il ne marchait, et tout ceux qui le croisait regardaient soudainement ailleurs, Lunacy lui courait après, en jetant des regards à Raven, qui lui, était devenue si sombre qu'il éloignait tout le monde sur 2 mètres. Se frayer un chemin dans une foule avec lui était surement exceptionnellement simple, le tout étant de le mettre dans cet état avant. En parlant de foule, le QG était surpeuplé, comme un bureau à l'heure de la fermeture, et personne ne se soucait de personne. L'étonnant, était qu'ils progressaient à contre-courant, et d'après ce que cru entendre Lunacy, tout ce beau monde allait gaiement la cantine. Donc...logiquement, si les locaux se vidaient pour que leur contenance aillent manger, la bibliothèque serait vide. Si Break profitait de ce moment creux, ils n'iraient pas manger. A cette conclusion, Lunacy se sentit tomber dans le désespoir, si bien que quand ils eurent enfin atteint la bibliothèque, elle était dans un état proche de celui de Raven, enfin, moins effrayant quand même. Celui-ci eu un sursaut d'horreur en refermant les lourdes portes derrières lui.

"Qu'y a t'il ? s'enquit Lunacy.  
>- Regarde..."<p>

Des étagères de 4 mètres de haut à perte de vue. Des rangées de livres épais, puis un petit escabeau et encore des rangées...et au dessus, un deuxième étage, tout aussi monumentale...Lunacy se tordait le coup pour essayer de voir le lointain plafond. Elle fut prise de vertige.

"Bon, eh ben ! Allez là-bas, au département recherche et chercher à Lièvre de Mars, à Haigha et à Mayor tant que vous y êtes. Faites une liste de tout les ouvrages, du livre de cuisine au conte pour enfant ~ !"

Le Chapelier leur indiqua négligemment une rangé particulière et s'enfuit, tout heureux des mines décomposés de ses subalternes. Les douzes coups d'une lointaine horloge retentirent, sonnant comme la fin du monde.

"J'en ai déjà marre..."

Les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient déjà passer leur paraissait être des heures. Le travail s'organisait, pour l'instant, dans cet ordre : Lunacy cherchait dans d'énormes grimoires, tout ce qui avait un rapport avec "Lièvre de Mars", en donnait les références à Gilbert, qui allait les chercher. La jeune fille pensait que ce jeune homme, si élégant, si mystérieux, si classe, aurait peut-être une musculature à la hauteur...il n'en était rien. A mesure que les lourds livres s'entassait péniblement, il s'était essoufflé, puis écroulé sur un fauteuil. Pour sa défense, les dit-livres étaient proportionnels à la pièce, énorme, les ouvrir demandait de l'effort et les charrier de l'étagère à la table aurait pu être le treizième travaux d'Hercule. Alors, au bout d'un certain temps, Raven s'était départit de son trop lourd manteau et même de sa "cravate", Lunacy, quant à elle, se demandait si on ne devait pas recruter les bibliothécaires chez les déménageurs. Au final, c'était chacun son tour, moins efficace, mais moins pénible le brun. Ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé la deuxième tournée...

Etant donné que leur mentor les avait abandonné, ils pouvaient se permettre de "bâclé" leur mission, au moins, de supprimer les parties totalement inutiles comme faire la liste des recettes avec du gibier, par exemple. Mais, si le cotés physique de l'entreprise était désagréable, s'user la rétine sur des pages poussiéreuses le plus souvent pour une utilisation de la mention "Lièvre de Mars" totalement ineptes n'est pas forcement de tout repos. Le pourcentage de choses potentiellement intéressantes qu'ils avaient lus jusque là était très, très faible...

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ, heureux, de Break, qui avait laissé ses deux "compagnons", mourir de faim, à chercher dans des énormes livres des renseignements sur le Lièvre de Mars qui avait fait tellement de cahut, il n'y a pas si longtemps. L'état de décomposition de Raven était tel, qu'on ne distinguais même plus son visage, il ne bougeait plus et semblait être tombé dans une léthargie profonde. Quand à la jeune fille se trouvant à côté du mort vivant, la conscience était encore présente, mais son ventre ne criait plus famine, il hurlait. Elle avait abandonné la lecture quand elle avait commencé à voir des lettres danser et former des sandwiches, des pâtes, des poulets rotis, des tartes...Son cerveau décrochait petit à petit, la seule image que lui retransmirent ses yeux, fut un Chapelier souriant qui la regardait. Tiens, même son propre esprit s'amusait à la torturer.

"Meurs-tu de faim, jeune recrue ?" Demanda Break

Alors l'apparition était réellement ? Il osait reparaitre devant eux après ça ? La jeune fille se releva illico, comme si il y avait le feu à la pièce. Elle attrape l'albinos par le col, pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. L'appel du ventre dit on...

"Sale ... Je vais te tuer ! Vous nous ... avez abandonné comme des rats !" cru crier Lunacy, en réalité, elle s'accrochait désespérément au col de Break et barraguinait des menaces totalement inaudibles, du fait de son peu de force et de sa gorge sèche. Ces grognement auraient effrayés n'importe qui, mais pas son interlocuteur, qui la détacha sans effort, et sans se préoccupé du fait qu'elle était, du coup, tomber d'anémie.

"Doucement voyons, je suis gentiment allé vous chercher à manger ..." Répondit Break en se dégageant.

Etrangement, elle reprit vie instantanément. Si, l'expression qu'avait Lunacy à ce moment-ci était parfaitement retranscrite, je pense que vous pourriez parfaitement arriver à la voir devant vous. Disons plutôt qu'elle avait les yeux brillants, comme quelqu'un qui vient de retrouver...euh...le Paradis ? Comme si elle était sur le point d'échapper à la mort -cérébrale-. Quand au pauvre Raven, il n'avait même pas réagit à l'approche du Chapelier, si bien que celui-ci, prit un malin plaisir à venir lui assener un grand coup de canne sur le crâne, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire tomber par terre, le laissant étaler sur le sol, une sorte de mousse blanche sortant de sa bouche. Break mit sa manche devant sa bouche et soupira.

"Eh bien, venez Miss ! Le thé est servi."


	5. Le Procès de la Reine Rouge

**Titre:** Lunatic Red Eyes (Nom en Projet, tellement en projet que je sens qu'on va le garder...)

**Auteur:** Kagome et Moon

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Personnages appartenant à Jun Mochizuki, ainsi que les lieux. Les seuls personnages nous appartenant sont les deux O.C, Lunacy et Haigha.

**Personnage central:** Break Xerxes

Note de l'auteur:

Moon: Ok ok...il a tardé celui là, surtout qu'on a rien d'avance now 8D On compte s'y mettre aujourd'hui, vous inquiétez pas...Cela dit, une petite review d'encouragement, et on irait plus vite, enfin, disons que ça nous remonterait le moral ! Sinon, accrochez-vous, c'est assez obscur pour le moment, mais on expliquera tout plus tard. J'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !

Note générale : Première collaboration, avec Kagome, et tout court. Pour l'instant, ça se passe super bien, on est super motivé et j'suis vraiment contente qu'un délire ai muté en fiction comme ça ! J'espère que ça vous plait aussi, merci d'nous lire en tout cas, à bientôt ! :D

* * *

><p>« C'est trop tard ! Vous êtes condamnés ! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ! »<p>

La jeune femme aux cheveux éblouissants, tournoya sur elle-même en riant. La pluie de sang jaillit du corps convulsé de la fille qui la regardait. La transformation est plus que douloureuse, une torture. Elle la regardait, tourner sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux blancs se teintant de rouge. Elle s'arrêta et regarda le corps à ses pieds. Lui aussi n'avait plus aucune utilité, il fallait le réutiliser, comme tous les autres. Alice, empoigna le corps du garçon et se mit à le caresser comme si c'était un objet précieux. Ce monstre mettait tout ces sentiments dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle ressemblait à quelque chose de d'humain, mais n'avait en fait rien d'humain. La façon dont elle occupait tout l'espace, pas unique la silhouette décharné, mais les jouets autour, son curieux compagnon..La manière dont le temps et l'espace se distordaient à sa convenance la rendait tout, sauf humaine. La chambre, d'un mauvais goût atroce, ce simulacre d'animal de compagnie et l'ambiance lourde reflétaient le rêve de détraqué du monstre, cruel et en manque d'affection. Mais ce n'est pas un rêve, ça, c'est un cauchemar. Un cauchemar aux couleurs chatoyantes et à l'étincelante blancheur.

« Toi aussi tu me servira.. Il me faut tes lèvres... Tu n'en as plus besoin maintenant. Peut-être devrais-je t'enlever tout ton visage ? » Se demanda-t-elle

Sa main se figea sur le visage du garçon, ses ongles pénétrèrent dans sa chair et son visage tomba à ses pieds, comme elle le voulait. La réalité, n'avait plus prise. Il voulait crier mais elle lui avait tous prit. Il n'avait plus de visage. Il ne lui restait qu'un trou vide, au beau milieu duquel siégeait son ultime œil. Elle éclata d'un rire sinistre et lança le morceau de peau à travers la pièce. Son chat pouvait s'en occuper, après tout. Les jouets de la pièce rigolèrent. « Alice est heureuse, Alice est heureuse ! ». Et leurs têtes de porcelaines et de cires remuaient tout ensemble, le bruit résonnait sur des murs qui n'existait pas. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui existe ici ? Un faux chat, des jouets qui parle, une pièce sans fin dans un monde sans temps et une jeune fille sans âme. La jeune étrangère essaya tant bien que mal de sortir de cet enfer, mais la salle semblait sans fin, et l'Alice déformé par sa propre blancheur, était toujours aussi proche. Peut-être en courant très lentement, elle pourrait la distancer ? La Volonté l'empoigna par son vêtement, et la regarda dans les yeux. Mais il n'y avait rien dans ces yeux, ils n'avaient pas de couleur définis et aucun fond. Le vide remplis de folie.

« Tu ne mérites que tes yeux. Qu'en penses-tu Cheshire ?  
>- Oui Maitresse.. Canalisons les dedans...<br>- Ha ha ! Je vais te les laisser, mais sache que ton crime est odieux, maintenant prosterne toi, tu dois me servir... Mayor »

Mayor releva la tête, le visage déformé par la douleur. C'était insupportable, elle se s'entait disparaître. Elle n'avait plus de nom, mais ne serait pas son serviteur. Non, elle ne servirait pas un monstre qui pouvait arracher les visages. C'est de sa faute ! C'est de sa faute ! Tout ! Si elle n'était pas venu la voir, si elle n'avait été tentée, elle n'aurait pas atterri ici, elle aurait pu le sauver. Elle qu'on avait toujours jugé, qu'on avait traité d'enfant maudit, elle avait trouvé son frère, celui qui aurait pu remplacé le véritable, et on lui enlevait. Depuis des nuits et des jours, elle a chassé, sous les ordres de la Reine, pour lui trouver de la puissance. Pour changer le passé. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard, parce qu'elle avait battue le temps. La Reine de Cœur est partie.

« Volonté de l'Abysse ! Je ferais tous ce que vous me demander mais faîtes les disparaître ! Tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal !»

A l'origine, c'était de leur fautes à eux, s'ils ne l'avaient pas persécuté, il ne serait pas mort, elle n'aurait pas été seule, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un remplaçant, ni de vengeance, ni de rien du tout. Pas de pacte, pas de marché, pas tout ces meurtres aussi. Alice se retourna. Et s'agenouilla devant Mayor. Son nouveau jouet, sa toute nouvelle créature. Elle est un peu différente d'avant, normal, elle vient de renaître, tout a changé. Sa nature même a changé. Maintenant, elle lui appartient totalement, puisqu'elle l'a créé. Son sourire étira son visage en un rictus effrayant. Elle devait exaucer les voeux, non? Peut importe ce qu'elle prend en échange, si le service n'est pas rendu, ça ne s'appelle pas une compensation. Elle ne voulait pas mourir là, mais elle était morte depuis longtemps, même plusieurs fois. Même si elle n'avait plus mal, le doute subsistait. L'essentiel était de ne pas oublier la cause de sa venue, non ? Pourquoi, sinon, aurait-elle un nouveau nom ? Et pourquoi, sinon, l'aurait-il suivie ?

« Qu'on leur coupe la tête ? Tu te vengera peut être un jour, de ma création, mais tu es à moi...Pourquoi tiens tu tant que cela à les faire disparaître ? Tu ne recherches pas l'assassin de ton jeune frère ? »

Elle éclata de rire, et ce retourna, contemplant le reste du jeune garçon qu'elle avait, auparavant défiguré. La situation était vraiment drôle. Elle aurait aimé qu'il donne son avis, mais il ne pouvait plus. Et, chose étrange, le sang avait cessé de couler des chairs à vif, ceci dit, il n'avait toujours pas de réaction. Quel création étrange, s'il ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pourrait pas manger, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas faim...Cheshire ne dit plus rien, il a sans doute fait disparaître le morceau. Comme c'est utile, un chat. Elle aurait voulu le récompensé, mais il n'y a plus rien à attendre de ces deux là. Plus rien à leur volés, plus rien à prendre. Ils ne sont presque plus intéressants. Ils l'étaient avant, mais maintenant, ce sont juste des jouets qui lui appartiennent, comme les autres. Leurs remords sont amusant, eux, parce qu'ils viennent de l'avant, et qu'elle ne les comprend pas. Si stupide...Si aveugle...Ils n'ont pas besoin d'yeux, ni de paroles, puisqu'ils ne savent ni parler, ni regarder. Elle y pensera, la prochaine fois.

« Ne connais-tu point la vérité ? Ne sais-tu pas que, le Chain à qui tu as accordé tant de pouvoir était l'assassin de ton frère ? Tu es stupide ! Mais c'est trop tard, car maintenant, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, et toi et ce stupide enfant deviendrez des Chains comme les autres !»

Les dernières images que je vis, furent la pièce de la Volonté, tombé en ruine pendant que moi et mon ami nous étions à jamais changés. Nous avons été éloigné et nous ne nous sommes jamais revu. Mes souvenirs sont partis, je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'assassin de mon frère, ni d'exactement qui s'était. Je me demande pourquoi étais-je là. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été exaucé, mais nous avons quand même payé. J'espère sincèrement que mon compagnon d'infortune avait lui aussi une justification de sa présence, sinon, ce sera de ma faute, et je ne croiserais jamais plus son visage, qu'il ait eu des remords ou non. Ma raison de vivre s'est envolée. Mais, sui-je encore en vie ?  
>La dernière chose que nous a dit la Volonté, c'était nos noms...avant de sombrer dans l'Abysse.<p>

« Je vous nomme, Haigha et Hatta. Le Chapelier fou et le Lièvre de Mars. Ne soyez pas en retard pour le thé !"

Soudainement, tout le monde s'est mit à courir. La population était effrayéee, les enfants pleuraient, et les adultes cherchaient à tout prix un moyen de fuir. Mais fuir quoi ? Quelle menace, aussi grande soit-elle peut faire peur à une si grande population que la capitale de « Sablier » ? La glorieuse, la riche Sablier. Et moi ? Qu'étais-je en train de faire à se moment précis ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Le palais avait été engloutie par un immense dôme noir, et il se rapprochait, inexorablement. Les hurlements, bourdonnaient dans mes oreilles, mais à l'intérieur, tout était silencieux. Après ça, il n'y avait que les ténèbres, mais je les entendaient encore. Les cris des mères et des pères, les pleurs des enfants. Je mit mes mains sur mes oreilles et m'agenouilla par terre. « Sortez ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! ». Mon regard, s'attarda sur le décor où j'avais, malheureusement, atterrie. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de ville, plus de foule, plus de dôme noir. Plus rien. Où suis-je ? Où sont tous les autres ? Il n'y a même plus de sol, une gigantesque marre, noire, tout est noir. Les cadavres jonchent le sol, le sang se dissout dans l'eau. Je me mit à courir, en espérant ne pas trébucher sur quelqu'un de connu. C'était un rêve et j'allai me réveiller. Autour de moi, des choses tombaient, mais ce n'était pas des bâtiments...Ils y avaient des rires, des cris mais je ne voulais pas me retourner... Il y a des voix qui me poursuivent. Et d'autres gens qui fuient aussi. Je ne suis pas seule ? Vais-je le devenir ?

Ça fait plusieurs heures que je suis ici, et les autres sont tous morts maintenant. Ils ont été dévorés sous mes yeux. Le jeune voisin, son frère et des personnes inconnus. Sous ce bâtiment qui semble flotter dans le vide, je me suis dit « Réfléchie, tu n'es pas seule, tu ne vas pas mourir ». Je voulais vraiment le croire, mais en avais-je encore la force ? Il y a quelque chose qui me regarde, juste des yeux, de grand yeux rouges qui me fixent. Il n'y a plus personne, tout le monde a été dévorés, je n'entends que des voix et des rires, mais ils ne me voient pas. Est-ce que ces grand yeux vont m'engloutirent à leur tour ?

Où suis-je, quel est cette environnement étrange ? Je me demande où est la ville. Même dans les contes, les pays ne disparaissent pas d'un coup de baguettes magiques. J'ai longtemps cherché des repères, mais il n'y en avait plus. Ce nouveau monde n'a ni terre, ni ciel. Il n'y a pas de vent non plus, et cette marre transparente et comme des sables mouvants, elle aussi, elle dévore ses habitants. Quand on la regarde, elle a l'air transparente, mais il n'y a pas de fond et mes pieds ne s'enfoncent pas. Personne n'a jamais parlé de quelque chose comme ça. Et tout autour de moi, flottent des choses, sans qu'on s'étonne réellement de leur présence. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas des restes de la ville, mais bien des commodes, neuves, des tiroirs et des boites qui flottent et ce déplacent selon des courants imperceptibles. Les lois de la nature n'existe pas ! Dans mes rêves, il m'est arrivé de voir des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas être là, ou de courir vraiment très vite, sans bouger. Est-ce que parce qu'ici règne les mêmes absences de règles, c'est un rêve ? Tout est coloré et terne, la mer sans fond s'éteint sans fin, et les jouets mangent les enfants et les adultes. Qui a rêvé un monde pareil ?

Étrangement, ça fait plusieurs minutes que je me suis réveillé, et toujours personne. Les monstres ont l'air de reculer. Les pupilles rougeâtres qui me fixent, sont toujours présente. Elles me sont presque familières maintenant. C'est presque comme s'ils avaient toujours été là, c'est mon nouveau repère. Je les ai baptisé "les yeux lunatiques" car ils peuvent vous regarder avec tristesse et sadisme, mais toujours avec cet esprit de folie, une aura toujours présente. C'est la première chose ici qui ne me parraisse pas factice, ils sont vivants, ces yeux, et ils expriment. Est-ce qu'ils appartiennent à quelqu'un d'accessible ? Quelle question idiote. Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cet endroit ? À regarder, les jouets flottés, emportés par cette force étrange...

Je pense que je vais devenir folle, il n'y rien à faire ici. Si je ferme les yeux, est-ce que je vais mourir ? Est-ce que le sommeil est un statut proche de la mort ? Si je m'endors, est-ce que je vais mourir ? Je tourne en rond. Il y a quelqu'un qui me parle, il parle de "soumission", de "l'Abysse" mais je ne l'entends pas. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Les yeux m'ont dit: "Ne l'écoute pas, n'écoute pas la Volonté de l'Abysse". Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont ici, eux aussi. Est-ce qu'ils veulent sortir, est-ce que je peux sortir aussi ? S'ils pouvaient remplacer les voix pour toujours, ce serait plus reposant, même s'ils me regardent en permanence, c'est en silence. La seule présence qui me dérange c'est ce sentiment de danger permanent, des créatures rodent autour de moi, ils sont revenus maintenant. Je me sens visée, observée. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule issu possible.

"C'est une menteuse." C'est ce que les yeux ont dit. Ils ont dit qu'on pourrait partir, si je voulais. Ils ont dit qu'il ne mentait pas et que je ne devais pas écouter les voix. Si je les écoute, je meurs, si je les écoute, je disparais. Suis-je folle ? Dans tout les cas, il n'y a rien à espérer ici. Il n'y a pas de sortie dans un cercle. Quand on met la tête sous l'eau, on respire quand même. Et les monstres se rapprochent. Les yeux sont un monstre aussi, mais il parle et fait taire les voix. Je ne peux pas le croire, même si c'est le seul qui ne les a pas mangé. Mais si je dis oui ? Va t-il me dévoré ? Attends t-il le bon moment ? Pourquoi attendre, il n'y a pas de temps ? S'il attends, c'est qu'il est d'accord que je sois là, peut-être qu'il était tout seul avant. Les monstres font peur quand ils rient et quand ils crient.

Il ressemble à un Lapin. Je ne sais pas comment je peux voir ça, mais quand je le regarde, je vois un Lapin à mes côtés. Pourtant, il n'y a personne. Je peux plus supporter les voix. Je ne veux plus rien supporter. Il y a rien ici, même pas de mort naturelle. Je veux sortir. Je sais que c'est interdit, que sans doute, j'aurai collaboré, ou enfreint une règle. Je ne veux pas être aspirée par le néant et disparaître. Peut-il m'aider ? Il y a t-il une personne dans le vaste monde de dehors qui m'acceptera si je fais ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Les autres n'ont pas eu le choix, et ils ne sont plus là maintenant.

Peut être est-il trop tard. Le contrat est scellé. Un rire éclate dans le noir, est-ce encore le Lapin, ou est-ce.. moi ? Les créatures s'éloignèrent. J'ai peur. Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Le Lapin est dans ma tête maintenant ! Et je me vois dans ses yeux et il me voit avec les miens. C'est effrayant, pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. J'ai été envahie. Et il reste un vide. Mon âme, ma conscience, mon coeur ? J'ai beau tourné la tête, je ne bouge pas. Je vous en prie, si il existe, une personne qui peut entendre mes mots, je vous en prie, faîtes que puisse la trouver. La personne qui m'acceptera...

Dites-moi, où est Hatta ? Où est Hatta ?

* * *

><p>Oui, c'est pas exactement ceux à quoi vous vous attendiez, sûrement, et il est pas extraordinairement compréhensible, non plus, ce chapitre, c'est pour ça qu'il est court, bref. Merci d'être là et bonne semaine ! :)<p> 


	6. Un Thé Extravagant

**Titre:** Lunatic Red Eyes (Nom en Projet, tellement en projet que je sens qu'on va le garder...)

**Auteur:** Kagome et Moon

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Personnages appartenant à Jun Mochizuki, ainsi que les lieux. Les seuls personnages nous appartenant sont les deux OCs, Lunacy et Haigha.

**Personnage central:** Break Xerxes

Note de l'auteur:

Kagome: Oh une nouvelle review ! Sache que j'ai été plus que contente lorsque je l'ai lu. Enfin, donc, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire Lily c'était vraiment le bienvenue puisque le niveau de motivation était un peu retombé depuis. (Héhé..) On va dire qu'on se concerte pour les idées, la plupart du temps j'écrit la base et Moon corrige (elle corrige tout le temps en fait même quand c'est elle qui écrit é_é). Mais dernièrement c'était un peu.. plat. ^^ Donc, re-merci !

Voilà ! Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On cherche des idées de titres pour les chapitres, vous pouvez proposez quelques idées, cela ne serait pas de refus.

Moon: Mvoui, c'est moi qui corrige, mais apparemment j'en laisse partout d'vilaines fautes ' Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer ! Merci pour tes beaux compliments, Lily. Sans syntaxe, rien n'est possible D8 Sinon, j'chuis en train de me demander, si jamais Liam avait à se servir de "son" Chain, comment on ferait maintenant ? XD

Bon, bisous, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"- Yare Yare, même à deux, vous n'avez rien trouvez du tout ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de Gilbert, mais je pensais que vous seriez un peu plus utile.<br>- Il ne faut pas être aussi optimiste ! Appuya la poupée sur son épaule.  
>- Tu crois, Emily ?"<p>

Au début, Lunacy s'était réjouie de la réapparition de l'albinos, car soit elle l'aurait tuer soit il serait venu les libérer. Mais non ! Mieux que ça, il lui avait proposer de prendre le thé, incluant des gâteaux, évidement. Elle devait même avouer qu'il avait extrêmement bon gout en la matière, et même s'il les avalait 10 fois plus vite qu'elle, elle avait pu se restaurer. Sans pour autant douter des intentions de son employeur, qui voulait juste connaître l'aboutissement de leurs travaux. Pendant un instant, elle s'était presque sentie coupable de n'avoir rien trouver, et l'avouer ne fut pas un des moments les plus agréables de son existence. Même si "avouer" était un bien grand mot, son orgueil la retint et elle se contenta de lancer un regard gêné à la tasse décorée placée devant d'elle. Néanmoins, la traiter d'incompétente était exagérer. Certes, ils n'avaient rien trouver, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver, à part un livre de conte, et des recettes de cuisines. La plupart des recherches "intéressantes" concernant le mot "Lièvre" amenaient à des dépositions de témoins qui essayaient tant bien que mal à faire croire à l'existence d'un Lapin géant. Mais rien de ressemblant à Haigha, car celui décrit se rapprochait plus du "bordeaux" selon ces personnes.

"Tu sais, quand tu fais des recherches, tu peux te baser sur ta propre vie, bien sur ça ne suffit pas, mais c'est déjà bien."

Pour une fois, l'apparence de Break reflétait son véritable état. Il avait l'air ennuyé. Il était ennuyé. Mais la jeune fille ne savait dire si s'était réellement de sa faute ou non. La bibliothèque de Pandora était utile...quand on y avait réellement accès. Le mythe disant que seuls les Ducs et les membres spécialement autorisés avaient accès à la partie la plus intéressante des archives...n'est tout simplement pas un mythe. C'est pourquoi il était déçu. C'est pourquoi il était obligé de s'en préoccuper davantage. Miss Sharon lui avait rappelé que sa mission la plus urgente -outre _ce pourquoi il était là_- restait le moyen de faire sortir l'héritier des Bessarius d'Abyss. En plus de sa propre mission, celle-ci et maintenant ce gardiennage. La formation d'un agent, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté, requérait plus d'attentions qu'il l'aurait cru, il ne suffisait pas de donner des ordres. Il était déçu, mais en même temps, ce serrait moins répétitif, cette fille n'avait pas l'air trop idiote et il n'avait pas eu la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur une illettrée, c'était déjà ça. Guidée, serait-elle plus efficace ? Son conseil étant un véritable conseil, il n'avait pas pris soin de l'envelopper de moqueries, voire carrément oublier de vouvoyer son interlocuteur, qui, effectivement, avait réagis exactement dans le sens de sa remarque, et essayait de se remémorer ses dernières actions. Elle ne s'en était pas rappelé tout de suite -il est vrai qu'on ne peut décemment réfléchir le ventre vide- mais il s'était passé des choses importantes. Tout n'était pas encore là, forcement, mais les grandes lignes étaient moins floues. L'albinos reporta son regard sur Lunacy, en agitant lentement sa fourchette avec sa bouche, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Peut-être que les circonstances du contrat pouvaient les aider ? Ou pas. Un contrat illégal est un contrat illégal, souvent passé dans l'urgence et la peur, rarement bien étudié. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de revenir d'un pays de monstre, la jeune fille était incroyablement peu turbulente et remarquablement silencieuse.

"Je pense que j'ai fait un cauchemar...enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment. Apparemment, il y a une part d'illusion, puisque la ville n'a pas de séquelles."

Le Chapelier tiqua. Faire un cauchemar, il connaissait ça très bien. Il avait vu Abyss, lui aussi, il avait vu la démesure et l'irréel. L'effrayant, le terrible irréel de ce monde. Son cotés le plus macabre même, alors un récit de peur et de doute, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Néanmoins, la dernière partie de sa phrase était étrange et méritait qu'on s'y intéresse plus. Elle avait lancé ça avec légèreté -toute la légèreté possible disons, lorsqu'on a frôlé encore plus inconnu que la mort-, sans y prendre garde, c'est pourquoi il fallait mettre le doigt dessus et toujours écouter. "La ville n'a pas de séquelles", quelles séquelles ?

"La ville ?  
>- Sablier est toujours aussi belle...continua-t-elle en jetant un regard évasif sur l'horizon."<p>

Des flash lui revenaient, évidement elle n'avait pas tout oubliés, mais elle ne savait rien non plus. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle pensait apercevoir la ville ou elle avait vécu, des brides de souvenirs lui soufflaient que c'était ici. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être ailleurs. Il n'y avait que la Grande, la Belle Sablier pour avoir de si beaux bâtiments, une architecture riche et un site si propice. De même, la demeure d'une famille ducale ne pouvait se trouver que dans la capitale. Donc ils étaient _nécessairement_à Sablier. Mais c'était différent, juste différent. Elle avait beau y chercher des repères, des lieux emblématiques, des rues qu'elle avait traversé chaque jours, dont elle connaissait chaque boutiques, chaque pavés, chaque imperfections. Etrange que personne ne soit venue la voir, que personne ne l'ai demandé ? Peut-être ne savent-ils pas, ce qui la connaisse, où elle se trouve ? Se raccrocher à cette pensée la rassurait. Elle avait forcement un lieu où elle était né, dusse-t-elle y mourir, et des gens qui l'avait vu naître. Elle espérait d'un coup ardemment les revoir, autant pour eux, mais aussi pour revoir leur visage absents dans son esprit et remplir ces petits vides étouffants qui laissait suintés un doute terrible. Une très grande peur caché quelque part, quelque chose à laquelle elle ne voulait même pas pensé, ni imaginé.

"Dites-moi, est-ce que les 4 ducs sont alliés ? Questionna le Chapelier.  
>- Non, pas que je sache."<p>

Autre indice. Les Ducs, avant la Tragédie, n'étaient pas connus pour leurs amitiés. Sans tourner aux seigneurs féodaux, ils appréciaient néanmoins les querelles; et leur alliance, origine de la formation de Pandora, est l'évènement historique quasi incontournable, conséquence direct de l'incident des Baskerville... L'ignoré signifiait soit de l'inconscience, soit l'antériorité...

"Votre nom ?  
>- Credence.<br>- Vous habitez ?  
>- Euh... Hydn Steet, je crois."<p>

Sa subordonnée se prêtait très volontiers à l'exercice, et l'effort qu'elle faisait pour fournir ces informations était parfaitement sincère. Seulement, à sa connaissance, nul Hydn Street à Reveil, et Break, en tant qu'agent parfait, connaissait chaque ruelle, chaque obsure voie piétonne et chaque recoin de Reveil. Toujours suivant cette logique, les Credence, visiblement, n'étaient pas du coin. Ils ne pouvait venir que de Sablier, ainsi que Lunacy l'avait mentionné précédemment. Mais que reste-t-il de Sablier ? Et qui peut ignorer, dans ce qu'il en reste, que c'est l'Alliance des Duc, donc Pandora, qui finance la reconstruction et se soucie des victimes... Un sourire étira le visage de l'albinos, en réalité, il suffisait de demander. Nul besoin de grimoire, il avait une source d'informations devant lui, sous ses yeux. Une rescapé qu'il allait pouvoir faire parler et qui peut être, pourrait apporter une petite pièce au gigantesque puzzle.

Ce qui fait le malheur des uns fait parfois celui-ci des autres. Il était évidement que sa nouvelle protégée était orpheline, et même s'il lui restait de la famille en vie, ce serait la génération suivante, qui ne pourrait pas comprendre d'où elle venait. Heureusement pour lui, c'était certainement quelqu'un d'intelligent, et si elle n'avait pas tout de suite demander à les revoir, c'est qu'au fond, elle savait déjà. Son silence le disait, elle redoutait son verdict, donc elle savait qu'il serait redoutable. Sharon serait ravie de la materner si besoin, la seule conclusion qu'il en tirait lui, était que les papiers seraient beaucoup plus simple à remplir. Cynique, certes, mais comment le changer? Haigha, en échange de cadavres frais, accepterait-elle de la replonger dans son cauchemar ? Changer le passé n'a pas de sens, c'est une leçon comme une autre, après tout...

"Mademoiselle, je suis dans l'obligation de vous annoncez que vous êtes plus âgé que moi." Annonça Break en souriant sans plus de gants.

Cette nouvelle n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Et cette façon peu précautionneuse de lui dire ça...Certes, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Cela dit...

"Pardon ? Demanda la "vieille" avec suspicion, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas aussi jeune que vous êtes en train de le penser."<p>

Lunacy était totalement abasourdie. S'il se moquait encore d'elle, cette fois, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Même en le passant au scanner, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans... Elle en donnait moins à Raven, et encore moins à Miss Sharon, impossible que celle-ci ai un majordome de son âge, et on lui avait décrit Break comme quelqu'un de hiérarchiquement avancé, de paire avec son intelligence, en prenant en compte son immaturité extrême...30 ans était le bon age. Or, elle ne pouvait absolument pas avoir plus de 30 ans ! Alors pourquoi ? Quelles idioties l'albinos lui sortait encore ? C'est impossible, son séjour dans l'Abysse n'avait duré, environ, que quelques mois. Alors... Ramener un sujet sérieux à ce genre de considération...hum...matériel, c'était, pour la jeune fille "hors-jeu", totalement déloyal. Ce type était vraiment le pire, intelligent, certes, complètement excentrique, aussi, et insupportable, surtout. Comment faire confiance à un cinglé baladant une poupée sur son épaule et se servant d'elle pour être désagréable ? On peut être tolérant en matière d'humour. Seulement, dans tout les cultures du monde, traiter une femme de vieille, c'est de l'incivilité, ok, elle était sans doute très susceptible d'un coup. Mais bon. Non. Elle avait très certainement un gros problème, sans savoir lequel, outre la présence -l'absence dans ce cas- d'un être carrément surnaturel, son voyage avac celui à travers des dimensions péjorativement décalées, alors une remarque sur son _age_, formulé de cette matière. Sans limite. Ça y est, elle avait un mot pour le cerner.  
>Break faillit éclater de rire en voyant les grands yeux affolés de la jeune fille, son regard allait de lui, à son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il se sentait passer au crible alors qu'il ne faisait rien de particulier. Il aurait pu lui annoncer de but en blanc la destruction totale de sa ville natale, il aurait eu exactement le même effet. Lancer une pomme en plein milieux d'un banquet divin avait bien déclencher une guerre, non ? Alors une si innocente phrase...<p>

"Là aussi, pas d'inquiétude, vous n'avez pas encore de ride !"

Une cynique peut comprendre les réflexions d'un cynique, disons essayer de les comprendre -certainement pas lui pardonner-, c'est pourquoi Lunacy arrêta immédiatement son manège et se retint de crier "Encore heureux !". Quelles conclusions devait-elle en tirer ? Son physique n'avait absolument pas changé, elle en était certaine -quoique le doute ai envahie un court instant son esprit-, alors, ce n'était qu'un message subliminal de cet illuminé qu'il fallait décoder. Quelle information capitale avait-il laissé échapper ? Pendant qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir de son passé, celle-ci semblait lui parler, l'appeler. Un sentiment l'étreint: fui. Elle n'eu pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, en se retournant, elle découvrit son ancien compagnon de galère, qui lorgnait avec attention son gouté mais semblait avoir replis des couleurs depuis leur dernière entrevue.

"L'alliance des Ducs remonte maintenant à cent ans. Informa le ressuscité, prouvant qu'il était là depuis plus longtemps.  
>- Cent ans ? Vous êtes en train de me dire, que je suis resté cent années dans l'Abyss ? C'est impossible ! Je n'y suis resté au maximum qu'une année !<br>- L'Abysse est une dimension parallèle qui n'est pas relié directement à ce monde. Le temps passe beaucoup moins vite. Expliqua Break.  
>- Nous sommes quand même en train de parler d'une durée qui serait passé du simple au centuple !<br>- Un an fois cent, c'est effectivement un siècle. Au moins votre capacité de déduction n'a pas pris la poussière, remettez vous."

Le Chapelier attira l'assiette de sa subordonnée à lui, éloignant ainsi tout objet de ses mains tremblantes, on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait très bien avoir l'idée de lui envoyer dans la figure, et elle aurait raison. Une étonnante résistance cette petite, Raven aurait déjà tenté de l'occire, à sa place. Excellente nouvelle, ils pourraient avoir d'autres thés aussi amusants et instructifs que celui-ci, sans doute. Peut-être que s'il était d'une humeur meilleure encore, il lui donnerait sa journée, peut-être en reviendrait elle moins chamboulé. De toute façon, ce minuscule échange avait débloqué la situation, pas énormément, certes, mai on peut toujours apprécier l'amélioration, aussi infime soit-elle.

"Vous êtes donc lié avec la Tragédie de Sablier, seul événement très connu par ici, je suis sûr que pouvez chercher des ouvrages à la bibliothèque portant cette mention."

Il avait une nouvelle chance. Une chance de découvrir la vérité sur ce désastre. Il sourit, enfin une piste. Finalement, ses demandes d'audiences avaient servis à quelque chose, puisque le Duc Barma lui avait offert une clé sur un plateau. Si elle ne souvenait pas, c'était sans doutes du à l'influence de la conscience d'Haigha. Il fallait la confier à un spécialiste, il fallait que son Chain apparaisse et cet argument était plus que valable. Il se leva et posa délicatement son assiette sur la pile...d'assiette déjà consciencieusement débarrassé de toute trace de gâteau. Lunacy le regarda, en espérant avoir une réponse claire à son problème et peut-être une chance de le découper pour avoir mentionné un endroit qu'elle abhorrait.

"Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen que de vous confier à un scientifique Mademoiselle. Annonça Break.  
>- Tiens donc ?<br>- Votre Chain n'étant pas décidé à apparaître de lui-même, ils se chargeront de le faire à votre place. De tous les moyens possibles."

Peut-être à cause de son instabilité émotionnelle, Lunacy s'imagina immédiatement le pires scénarios possibles, médecins et expériences douteuses. Très certainement peu agréable, dans son imagination, on mettait le paranormal dans des institutions spécialisés remplis de gens tout blanc imbibés de somnifères et autres drogues. Aucune envie de se faire mettre une visse dans le crâne ou de se faire arracher le visage. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pensait à se genre de fin sanglantes, elle n'avait pas réellement peur de ça, plus assez jeune pour croire aux savants fous et aux morts-vivants..

"Mais ... Je croyais qu'on m'avait confié à vous ? Commença à paniquer la jeune fille.  
>- Je ne savais pas que vous m'étiez si attachée. Pouffa l'intéressé, battant toujours le chaud et le froid. Ou peut être devrais-je demander directement à la créature enfouie au fond de vous ? N'est-ce pas Haigha ? Refuserais-tu une demande de ton bien aimé Hatta ?"<p>

Le Chapelier était persuadé de sa méthode. Si Haigha lui vouait un telle culte, elle apparaîtrait à sa demande. Sinon il suffisait de mettre son contractant en danger. Pour le moment, la jeune fille semblait un peu perdu, et très peu encline à lui faire confiance. Etait-il sérieux ? Ou juste effrayant ? Elle était passé sur ces deux dernières railleries en espérant qu'il la renseigne mieux que ses codes. Sa réaction semblait anormale, même s'il était naturellement anormal. Elle aussi, s'affolait nettement plus que nécessaire. Mais ce n'était pas descriptible. Son coeur, soumis à rude épreuves en présence de son excentrique supérieure, n'avait pas repris un rythme normal, il ne cessait pas de s'affolé. Même si elle tentait de garder son calme, une impression de manque balayait toute réflexions, si ses mains ne cessait de trembler, ce n'était pas du tout par colère. Encore ce sentiment: "Fuis, fuis ! Dépêche toi Lunacy !"

* * *

><p>Voilà Voilà ! ~ Oui, Lunacy est un peu comme Jeanne d'Arc ZBAAFF/ Mais je l'aime, elle me rappelle l'héroïne de Rolling Girl, en moins triste. Bref, bientôt le WE, donc bon WE ! 3


	7. La Marre de Larmes

**Titre:** Lunatic Red Eyes

**Auteur:** Kagome et Moon

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Personnages appartenant à Jun Mochizuki, ainsi que les lieux. Les seuls personnages nous appartenant sont les deux OCs, Lunacy et Haigha.

**Personnage central:** Break Xerxes

Note des auteurs:

Kagome: Et bien, Merci de nous suivre ! Pour le moment, nous sommes un peu coincé dans le stade explicatif, mais j'espère que c'est toujours agréable à lire, bientôt action et combat ! Haha ! Bonne lecture !

Moon: Merci Lily ~ Break est Break, que veux-tu ! Moi j'l'aime bien même quand il est chiant ! 8D Quant à Lunacy, on apprendra des trucs sur elle au fur et à mesure... "mystérieuse" est un adjectif qui me convient !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, les publications des chapitres sont totalement anarchiques ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on abandonne hein è.é Donc continuez à nous suivre ! Et pis en plus, ce chapitre là, il est plus long que les autres ! ~ Remarquez aussi l'apparition de titres, tous plus ou moins tiré d'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, d'Lewis Carroll.

Bonne lecture ! 3

* * *

><p>La capitale que, jadis, la jeune femme avait connu, n'était maintenant qu'un désordre innommable. Les bâtiments, quand il en restait, n'étaient plus que ruine, les routes, jadis parfaitement pavées, n'étaient presque plus identifiables. Malgré cela, différentes personnes vivaient ici, dans les décombres, puisant l'eau de pluie, vivotant dans des abris de fortunes. Le ciel bleu et son insolent soleil servaient de plafond à une terre désolée. Partout des débris, une étendue malmenée par les vents. Elle imaginait l'invisible siècle passé par là. Car rien, rien n'avait été reconstruit. Cent ans après, il n'y avait rien. Comment les quatre grands Ducs peuvent-ils accepter un tel désastre ? Comment, comment efface-t-on une ville au point que rien ne puisse y repousser ? Qui, qui est capable de transformer un lieu de vie animé en désert de silence et de poussière ?<p>

Heureusement, certaines grandes familles, semblaient, un peu, se préoccuper du problème, car on pouvait apercevoir un grand manoir, seule bâtisse miraculeusement debout, unique lieu d'ombre. Il semblait conçu pour recueillir les orphelins et les sans-abris, vu la nature de la foule qui s'agitait à ses pieds. Des gens vides, habillés pour la plupart de haillons uniformes, bruns, dont les yeux préoccupés s'agitaient sans fin, à la recherche de point fixe. Des jeunes, des très jeunes, des femmes et des vieillards, les hommes valident s'affairaient à rechercher n'importe quoi dans les décombres, à monter des tentes qui tomberaient le lendemain et des feux trop peu alimentés. Un quotidien de survie sans avenir, un petit bout de monde fini. Malgré le temps, on n'avait pas réellement déblayés, ni cherchés à faire repartir des activités simples, de la culture, du commerce. Tout était désespérément _en état_. L'herbe ne repoussait pas sous les gravas. Pourquoi ? La plaie n'avait pas été pansé, juste exposé aux yeux de tous, comme un souvenir à garder vif, cent ans après. Un souvenir à la fois vivant et pétrifié dans son agonie.

Les pas de Lunacy, d'abord lents, s'accélérèrent. Sablier, réduit à un simple bidonville, alors que qu'elle était avant, une si belle cité, le centre même du pays. Elle se sentit vaciller légèrement et s'arrêta. Elle pouvait revoir _l'avant_, elle pouvait fermer les yeux et revoir les rues animés, les enfants courir, les adultes occupés à leurs conversations, les maisons illuminés par le soleil de l'après midi, les échoppes colorés, les vendeurs ambulants, les calèches, le bruit des chevaux et des roues sur la pierre...Sans effort d'imagination, elle pouvait marcher et retrouver son chemin, reconnaître les avenues, leurs rendre leurs nom, tendre la main pour pousser une porte... Et ne rien rencontrer, rouvrir les yeux, revoir le vide, sentir le vent frais chargé de poussière et ne rien reconnaitre. Il ne restait rien. Juste des décombres, du verre brisé, des tuiles délavés. Et la peur, la peur de reconstituer le passé jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au c_ommencement de la fin_. Peur de revoir les rues jonchées de cadavres, les tripes éparpillés sur les dalles, l'eau sale mêlé au sang dans le caniveau. Des images fixes facilement superposables. Lunacy fut prise d'une violente convulsion, elle se laissa choir sur le dos de son protecteur. Il se retourna, intrigué par le poids qui avait pris place dans le creux de son dos, et rattrapa la malade avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

"Et bien, vous ne vous y faites pas, apparemment."  
>- Sans blague..." Répondit-elle, froidement.<p>

Comme si on pouvait se faire à se genre de chose...le Chapelier éclata d'un rire sans joie, et hissa la jeune femme sur ses pieds. Lui ne s'était pas étonné du paysage. Il venait rarement, et peu importe le laps s'écoulant entre ses incursions, c'était toujours pareil. Certes, il avait aussi vécu à Sablier, mais ceux qu'il y avait connu étaient mort à Sablier, et non avec elle. Ainsi, aucun sentiment particulier n'était attaché à cet endroit, à part un certain dégout, et l'intérêt qu'il représente pour Pandora.

" Excusez moi, ç-ça va passer..  
>- Ne vous faîtes pas de fausses idées, si je ne vous ramène pas vivante, je me ferais incendié par Miss Sharon.<br>- Vous avez toujours le mot pour réconforter vous..."

La brune maintint difficilement son équilibre, respira un bon coup et se força à ne plus regarder autour d'elle, à la place, elle fixait avec obstination le manteau blanc de son mentor. Lui venait de reprendre son chemin vers le trou sans fin qui siégeait au milieu des restes de Sablier. Elle intériorisa le mal qui la secouait et essaya de "ravaler" son coeur qui pendait aux bords de ses lèvres. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait demandé à être là, glorieuse trouvaille ! Mais elle n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre et s'était contenté de balbutier le nom de la chose qui la préoccupait le plus. Pour une fois qu'elle avait le choix, un échec en résultait, en somme..En partie à cause de Raven -ce lâche- qui avait osé l'abandonnée à un moment plus qu'embarrassant...

~ Flash Back Time ~

" Tu peux partir Raven, lança le Chapelier avec un sourire sardonique, je crois que je dois traiter cette affaire en privé."

Il regarda Lunacy pétrifiée de stupeur ou d'incompréhension, il ne su le dire. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de fuir sans demander son reste, comme d'habitude. Quel allié courageux, il voulait se sauver, surtout. Dans tous les cas, elle ne bougeait plus, il avait juste sentit la peau de la jeune demoiselle frémir lorsqu'il avait glissé sa main sur son menton pour redresser son visage. Il contemplait les yeux vermeilles qui s'offraient à lui. Dans la tête de la jeune femme, c'était la guerre mentale. D'un cotés, comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que Haigha refuserait ? Que ferait il s'elle n'apparaissait pas ? De l'autre, quel est ce nouveau tour ? Et cet incapable de Raven s'était gentiment éclipsé la laissant entre les mains, littéralement, de l'autre crétin d'albinos. Le contact de sa main sur son visage n'était pas très agréable, en effet, elle était froide, non, glacée, pourtant, elle devait être tiède, comme tout le monde. Elle refusait de le considérer comme autre chose qu'un excentrique, certes, le pire des excentrique, mais un humain quand même, bien loin de l'aura de méfiance et mêlé de q_uelquechose-de-spécial_que lui prêtait son autre subordonné. Elle leva prudemment, le regard vers la pupille rouge de Break, celui ci avait troqué son expression de joie malsaine contre un regard incertain, comme s'il avait oublié une chose importante, une chose qui l'empêchait de continuer ce qu'il avait programmé, une chose lui demandait une grande concentration. Puis soudain, un long sourire apparu sur son visage et il pouffa sans retenu.

" Haha ! Mademoiselle Sharon ne va pas être contente.." murmura t-il.

Soudain, une brise glacé s'engouffra dans le pièce et une gigantesque ombre noire disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu. Lunacy eu juste le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir une licorne noire comme l'encre se changer la brume. Le Chapelier se détacha de sa protégée et ramena sa tasse de thé au bord des lèvres. Il était très satisfait de l'effet théâtral qu'il avait provoqué, et de son résultat. La jeune femme n'avait pas aperçu le Chapelier Fou et Eques était à présent effacée de son l'ombre, il pouvait enfin discuter tranquillement sans que la Demoiselle Rainsworth ne vienne le corriger. Bien sûr, celle ci avait dû tout de suite sentir le disparition de son Chain. Mais elle ne trouverait rien à redire avant un temps, il le savait.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Lunacy  
>- Je vous ai débarrassé d'un espion."<p>

Bien que la réponse était formulé comme un service qu'il lui aurait rendu, la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Un égoïste pareil servait uniquement ses intérêts, mais était largement assez habile pour les maquiller. Il y eut un deuxième vent froid. Soudainement, elle arrêta de respirer, très peu de temps, certes, mais assez pour devoir s'appuyer sur une chaise...une chaise ? Elle ne voyait le vide sous le balcon et la chaise, en même temps. Quand le malaise cessa, elle se retourna brusquement et pu confirmer ses doutes.

"Hatta m'a appelé ~ ?"

Son jeune double venait d'apparaître sous ces yeux vides. Elle la vit s'approcher doucement de Break, avec un grand sourire qui avait le mérite de faire froid dans le dos. S'en était suivis une discussion animée à laquelle elle n'avait pas pris part. La présence de sa Chain la mettait mal à l'aise, autant à cause de leur similitude, qu'à cause de ses habitudes idiotes d'apparaitre n'importe où et n'importe quand. Elle détestait ça, elle se sentait obligé de la surveiller, et en même temps, pourquoi se soucier d'une chose apparemment immortelle qui causerai sans doute sa perte ? Et voir Haigha discuter tranquillement avec l'énergumène, provoquait en elle un sentiment étrange. Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser, elle ne souhaitait pas s'intégrer à la conversation de toute façon. Du coup, elle avait laisser Break lui poser sa longue liste de questions plus ou moins pertinente et était allé comater de l'autre cotés du balcon. Assez loin pour ne plus les entendre distinctement, mais pas trop quand même. Définitivement, elle détestait ça, pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ? Elle aurait du mourir il y a cent ans, au lieu de revenir. Revenir pourquoi au fait ? Cent ans..

Lunacy sentit ses yeux se fermer, le sommeil était semblable à un poison mortel pour elle. Elle allait définitivement s'endormir quand l'héritière des Rainworth eu l'idée de faire son entrée, furieuse. Haigha du prendre peur, car quand Lunacy se retourna pour voir Break prendre un coup d'éventail, elle n'était plus là !

" Je...Je...Break ! Enfin qu'est ce qui te prends d'utiliser le Chapelier contre ton propre camp ? "

L'accusé se massa le crâne et laissa un regard à Lunacy, heureusement pour lui, elle se remettait à grand peine de l'intervention d'Haigha et n'avait pas réagi à la mention du Chapelier. Et Sharon ne pouvait décemment pas parler clairement de son petit jeu avec Eques sans révéler ses intentions à Lunacy. Il sourit, la situation était sous contrôle. Enfin, sous son contrôle, car la demoiselle en face de lui semblait avoir tout perdu de cette notion. Diaboliquement parfaite dans son robe pourpre et rose, son doux visage avait pris des couleurs et même si elle tentait de garder une attitude digne, elle respirait la rage. Malgré tout, n'importe qui passant par là l'aurait trouver mignonne, là était l'art de Miss Sharon, la grâce habitait chacun de ses gestes, même les plus étranges...Et c'est avec cette même grâce et fureur mêlé qu'elle venait d'assener un coup étonnement puissant. Le décoloré n'avait jamais semblé d'une force physique hors-norme et le coup, porté avec un élégant -et résistant- éventail en bois, l'avait presque éjecté de sa chaise.

" Moi ? J'ai cru qu'un espion complotait secrètement contre notre nouvelle protégée, déclara-t-il en accentuant chaque mot, spécialement pour Sharon.  
>- Eh bien, maintenant que tu as fini de te préoccuper des détails et de jouer à cache-cache, tu vas pouvoir te recentrer sérieusement sur ta mission première ? "<p>

Quel argument hypocrite...cachant un terrible frustration. En effet, Sharon venait d'avouer, implicitement, le fait qu'elle les avait courser une bonne partie de la matinée. Sans réel succès, tout le monde mange à midi, personne ne va à la bibliothèque. En dernier recourt, elle avait pensé à utiliser Eques pour localiser son larbin...et oh ! Horreur ! La licorne avait déjà était découverte, cela dit, elle avait enfin pu les localiser. Pour découvrir.. ? Q'ils prenaient tranquillement le thé, action plus qu'utile à l'avancement de leurs missions. Non, il y a certaine chose qu'on a du mal à pardonner, et d'autres qu'on ne pardonnent pas du tout. Break avait un certain talent pour cumuler les deux, s'attirant des ennemis mortels négligeable tels que Vincent Nightray, rien d'autre que l'héritier des Nightray, ou le Duc Barma, rien qu'un petit Duc sans importance...Ou même une jeune fille d'une nature douce et complaisante, qui couvrait habituellement ses méfaits en subissant ses blagues douteuses...

" Hum...Disons que nous avons justement une mission en cour, et nous allons devoir allez sur place.  
>- Ah oui ? Et où allez-vous ? S'énerva la rouquine en se tournant vers Lunacy, persuadée que celle-ci n'était pas complice et qu'elle pourrait aisément compromettre Break.<br>- Euuuh...A Sablier, murmura cette dernière, au hasard.  
>- Voilà ! Et nous devons partir sur le champ, sinon, nous ne serons jamais de retour avant la nuit ! "<p>

Sharon devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Lunacy lui rétorque -même si c'est un bien grand mot- quelque chose de sensé. Son occasion de faire fondre les petites répliques cinglantes de Break était soudainement apparu devant elle, mais elle l'avait laissé s'échapper. Elle poussa un petit gémissement, et se retourna vers son valet pour continuer sa correction mais Break s'était empressé de déguerpir en poussant en avant Lunacy. Pour que la discussion reste à son avantage, elle devait cesser rapidement.

" Miss, la feuille de rapport des recherches est sur la table ! Bonne journée !  
>- Heureusement qu'elle est ici ! Et faîtes votre travail correctement ! Je veux un rapport demain ! "<p>

Elle bouillait de rage, c'était justement en prévision de cette situation qu'elle avait eu l'idée d'utiliser Eques ! Décidément, son "grand frère" était vraiment le plus insupportable du manoir tout entier. Elle eut une petite pensée à l'égard de sa "compagne d'infortune", elle qui devait le supporter tous les jours. Pauvre Lunacy...Pour se consoler, elle s'empara des notes qu'avait rapidement mentionné Break. Quand elle vu se qui couvrait les feuilles, elle soupira de rage.

" Xerx... Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ! "

~ Fin Flash Back ~

"A votre place, j'éviterai de trop m'approcher et de tomber dedans. Il y a autant à voir ici, et personne ne vous aidera à remonter."

Le trou insondable qui s'étalait devant elle émettait une véritable force. Plus on le voyait, plus on voulait s'avancer, et plus on s'avançait, plus on avait de chances de tomber. Il n'y avait rien, juste du vide, et encore de vide, un lien direct vers l'Abysse. Et ce vide exerçait une terrible attraction. L'appel du vide. Un lien vers le passé... Concrètement, encore des gravas, et quelque chose de noire, ou de violet, comme une illusion d'optique visible par intermittence. Réalité ? Ou cauchemar récurent ?

"M. Break ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Dites moi, savez-vous qui à fait ça ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Qui a fait ça ? "

"Quel est mon but ?" Jamais, la jeune fille ne s'était réellement posé la question. Après avoir passé cent longues années dans l'Abysse, un caprice du destin la faisait revenir cent années après, en plein millieu du quartier général de Pandora où en a peine quelques minutes, elle avait déjà rencontré une foule de personnages plus extravagant les uns que les autres. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet intervalle ? Pourquoi ne pas être retourné dans le passé ? Peut-être aurait-elle pû réussir à sauver sa ville, sa famille. Si elle ne trouvait la réponse à cette question, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre, elle n'avait plus qu'à mourir. Elle serra fortement le tissu de son manteau, le regard perdu dans le vide. Qui se soucie de ses buts, du destin, ou du sens de sa vie au quotidien ? Mais quel quotidien avait-elle, maintenant ? Elle devait reconstruire, rebâtir, apprendre à revivre dans un monde qui n'était ni tout à fait un autre, ni tout à fait le sien. Et pour cela, elle devait répondre à une question évidente, à un besoin viscéral. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

Le Chapelier la regarda, souriant intérieurement, il n'avait pas eu attendre, au final. La pièce de l'échiquier s'était mise en place toute seule, bien gentiment, mais serait-ce plus qu'un simple pion ? Pour le moment, il se contenterait de l'utiliser comme il en avait l'habitude de le faire. La partie était en sa faveur, peu à peu, il avait créé un énorme piège dont il avait lentement placé les pièces, tissé un toile lâche qu'il renforçait peu à peu...Enfin, il allait pouvoir se créer une couverture suffisamment complexe pour attaquer le roi-rat. Vincent Nightray, cette infâme créature d'égout. La rumeur présentant le noble comme complice des Baskervilles dans l'attaque de la ville de Sablier avait été correctement étouffée et toutes les personnes l'ayant colporté avait trouvé la mort dans des circonstances pour le moins mystérieuses. Plus personne n'avait assez de courage pour oser remettre sur le tapis les accusations de trahisons qui planait autour du jeune homme. Mais évidement, Break savait pertinemment que le blond avait participé à cet attentat monstrueux et à d'autres, mais il était assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Oui, ils se détestaient, sans trop de discrétion, mais jamais cela n'était allé plus loin, publiquement, qu'une joute verbale acide. Très soft, comme petit jeu. Pas du tout les manigances viles de Vincent, et même si Break ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de s'abaisser à ses petits jeux bas, il n'avait aucun scrupule à le piéger publiquement, légalement, avec des preuves non falsifiées, quand bien même les moyens qu'il aurait employé ne seraient eux, ni légaux, ni publics. Il reporta son regard vers la brune, plongée dans ses pensées. Il n'avait absolument pas l'impression de lui mentir, en quelque sorte, ce n'était pas le cas, pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas non plus de la manipulation proprement dite, l'avait-il, jusque là, déjà forcer à aller contre ses propres sentiments, et principes ? Non, elle avait voulu voir sa ville en ruine, après tout. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

"Veux-tu réellement le savoir ? "

Elle se retourna avec lenteur, planta ses yeux vermeilles dans son conjoint et sans se formaliser ni de leur proximité, ni de se retour soudain du tutoiement, hocha vivement la tête. La Chapelier lui offrit un sourire confiant, chose rare. Lunacy n'allait pas apprécier, mais il n'allait pas changer d'avis en cour de route. La parlotte, malgré tout le talent qu'il avait en cette matière, était parfois moins amusante qu'une démonstration haute en couleur.

"Break ? Vous allez bien ?  
>- Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Absolument aucune. Qu'est-ce que vous -" Commença t-elle

La brune écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, ne sentant plus la terre sous ses pieds. Elle sentit juste la main de l'albinos relâcher son emprise de son bras, et son regard brillant. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger mais ne saisit aucun son, ses paroles se perdirent quand elle réalisé qu'elle avait déjà chuté dans le gouffre sans fond. 

* * *

><p>On commence à voir les prémices d'un truc vraiment grandiose, nan ? Le prochain chapitre va roxer du poney, c'est moi qui vous l'dit ! ~<p> 


	8. Dans l'antre du Chat

Chapitre 7

Dans l'antre du Chat

C'était sombre et horriblement oppressant, Lunacy avait enfin émergé de son inconscience passagère et essayait avec difficulté de placer contours et formes. Elle se releva maudissant l'albinos de tout son être pour l'avoir envoyé dans le gouffre sans préavis. Tâtonnant, elle réussit enfin à atteindre ce qui semblait être la poignée d'une porte, qui ne tarda pas à être poussé. La brune détailla le décor, elle était dans un hall avec un immense escalier qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter, de nombreux jouets flottaient, emportés par cette force mystique que Lunacy connaissait si bien. Mais ce n'était pas l'Abysse, c'était, comme un univers alternatif, une copie, moins dangereuse. Ses pas résonnaient sur le carrelage blanc, tandis qu'elle se tenait les mains, pas très rassuré. Elle était loin d'avoir peur, après cent années à fuir Chains et autres créatures étranges, elle ne pouvait pas qualifier son sentiment comme étant de la frayeur, juste de l'appréhension. Elle repensa à l'expression de Break avant son plongeon, qu'avait-il essayé de lui dire ? L'avait-il précipité dans le gouffre pour se débarrasser d'elle ou pour répondre à sa question ? Imaginer que l'albinos l'est abandonné à son sort ne lui était pas impossible, il était assez cruel pour cela, mais elle espérait avec force que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle s'immobilisa, des ombres étranges se mouvaient sur les murs irréels, l'odeur de la mort se rependait dans l'atmosphère, ce monde étrange devait être entré en contact avec l'Abysse d'une quelconque façon, la brune se crispa, elle ne possédait aucune arme à part un pauvre couteau que Liam avait eu la bonté de lui donner avant son départ en mission. Elle sera le manche avec force, guettant le moindre monstre, son regard se posant sur les recoins sombres, par habitude. Lunacy gravit les escaliers, accélérant le pas, elle déboucha dans une vaste salle bordée de miroirs, mais les objets ne reflétaient pas son image, mais diverses scènes, des gens qui se pressaient, une jeune fille jouant avec son chat, elle se rapprocha de celle-ci. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, elle portait une robe en dentelles signe de noblesse à première vue, ses longs cheveux châtains foncés tombaient à ses pieds, une petite tresse derrière l'oreille, elle faisait bondir son chat aux prunelles rouges avec un jouet en ficelle, rigolant avec force. Un sentiment de nostalgie la prit, des souvenirs lui revenaient de ses jours heureux avec son jeune frère.

« Cheschire était un chat gentil... »

Lunacy se retourna, surprise, un Chain étrange se tenait en hauteur, appuyé sur une poutre de bois. C'était un humain à première vue mais il semblait avoir été croisé avec chat. Il avait des oreilles, une queue et ses deux bras se terminaient par deux pattes hérissés de longues griffes. Son attitude avait tout d'un chat, il se léchait tranquillement les pattes, agitant son grelot. La brune resserra la prise du couteau, il s'appelait Cheschire ? Ou bien parlait il du chat dans le miroir ? Elle se hasarda à poser la question, il posa son œil rouge sur elle. Lunacy n'avait pas fait attention mais, ce chat, avait exactement le même regard que Break, la même couleur, et, le Chain cachait son œil droit au contraire du Chapelier, coïncidence ? Elle raya cette réponse et nota dans un coin de poser la question à l'albinos après l'avoir étripé de l'avoir fourré dans un tel pétrin, du moins, si elle arrivait à sortir. Il lui répondit que Cheschire et le chat ne faisait qu'un, donc que le chat du miroir et le Chain était la même « personne ». Bien, il fallait qu'elle continue à baratiner pour gagner du temps, la puissance que dégageait le Chain était bien plus forte que celle des simples Cartes, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il lui restait Haigha mais, qui garantirait qu'elle vienne l'aider ? Il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite pour tourner la situation à son avantage.

Un chat est un chat, il possédait des attitudes de chat donc, il avait des faiblesses de chat. C'était logique n'es-ce pas ? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas en lui jetant des croquettes sous le nez qu'elle allait s'échapper. Lui, la lorgnait, il attendait patiemment un mouvement de sa proie pour pouvoir ensuite pleinement s'amuser avec, sa queue bougeait d'envie.

« Tu as peur de Cheschire ? Cheschire veut juste jouer, Cheschire est seul...

- Je ne veux pas jouer, je veux découvrir la vérité sur Sablier...

- Alice vivait à Sablier avec Cheschire, mais Sablier a disparu.

- Où est Alice ? Où puis-je la trouver ? »

Le Chain ne bougea pas, il sauta de sa poutre pour atterrir en douceur sur le sol carrelé, se rapprochant de la brune, tel un vrai félin. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, si elle feignait un mouvement, il ne tarderait pas à lui sauter dessus. Un tremblement secoua la salle, Cheschire redressa ses oreilles et tourna la tête vers la porte, intrigué.

« Quelqu'un est arrivé, Cheschire n'est pas satisfait, Cheschire voulait jouer avec la femme ! »

Une personne était pénétré dans l'antre, es ce le Chapelier ? Alors il était venu ? Le cœur de la jeune femme se contracta un peu, elle était vraiment excédée contre l'albinos depuis qu'il l'avait jeté dans le gouffre de Sablier et surtout depuis qu'elle avait atterri dans ce monde détraqué, mais savoir qu'il était, peut-être, venu la chercher, la rassurait. Le Chain se retourna vers la brune, posant sur elle son regard où on pouvait lire sa terreur, il fit un bond en arrière et poussa un cri. A ce moment, diverses choses difformes sortirent du sol, elles se déplaçaient en rampant, les yeux révulsés, la bouche ouverte, rongés par la faim et par la douleur. Dans un élan de courage, Lunacy sortit son arme et la brandit devant les créatures de l'Abysse, évitant comme elle le pouvait, blessant furtivement les choses immondes que le Chat avait envoyé. Mais le nombre la dépassait complètement, elle se mit à courir vers la porte, fuyant de toutes ses forces, elle descendit l'escalier et chercha en vain une sortie. La brune courait d'un couloir à l'autre, elle tourna la tête, les créatures ne la suivaient plus, elle tourna à sa droite et se cogna sur une surface dure. Elle retomba sur le carrelage se massant vivement le front. Lunacy regarda devant elle, et remarqua une porte, elle se releva, se remémorant de mauvais souvenirs et s'engouffra dans la nouvelle pièce. Celle-ci était indéniablement plus petite que celle d'avant, diverses choses gisaient sur le sol notamment, des bonbons. Des bonbons ? Cette intervention était signée. La jeune femme cru exploser, l'albinos comptait vraiment la faire devenir chèvre. Elle soupira et suivit les sucreries qui la menèrent vers un couloir bordé de statues.

« Où êtes-vous ? Ne laissez pas votre signature pour ensuite vous enfuir, clown détraqué ! »

Un rire retenti, et le Chapelier surgit dans l'allée, une sucette entre les dents. Il sautilla vers la jeune femme qui l'attendait en bouillant intérieurement.

« Eh bien, vous en faîtes une tête !

- Ne me forcez à vous frapper Break ! Je ne me retiendrais pas ! Siffla la jeune femme en serrant les dents. Où sommes-nous ?

- Je pense que c'est un monde parallèle créé par le propriétaire des lieux, sûrement grâce à un souvenir ou autre chose. Proposa le Chapelier

- C'est un chat, il m'a dit qu'il se nommait le « Chat du Cheschire » et que lui et sa maîtresse Alice vivaient à Sablier auparavant. »

Break resta pensif, il enserra le bout de sa canne, fit un signe à sa protégée puis se dirigea vers le porte de la pièce précédemment traversé. Elle le suivit sa rage un peu calmée grâce au sérieux, passager il ne fallait pas se leurrer, de l'albinos. Son tempérament calme était étrange, dès que Lunacy avait évoqué le nom du Chain, le Chapelier avait fait disparaître son sourire narquois et avait abordé une mine sérieuse, le regard brulant. Soudain, elle se rappela de sa question du coin de son esprit, sa question sur le regard rouge du chat.

« Break, avez-vous déjà rencontré le Chat du Cheschire ? »

Le Chapelier s'arrêta, sans se retourner, il ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder devant lui. La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement, Break se retourna fixant le fond noir de la pièce, il retrouva son sourire et ordonna à la brune de rester sur ses gardes. Brusquement, les créatures réapparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte de marbre, rampant. Elles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, laissant des marques noires sur le sol. L'albinos attrapa doucement son épée pour la sortir de son fourreau. Il commença à trancher les Chains qui se multipliaient en masse, le visage du membre de Pandora se crispa.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là... »

Il n'avait pas voulu arriver à ce genre d'extrémité, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais plus que nécessaire, ils n'étaient pas décemment armés pour faire face à cette invasion, il aurait très bien pu embobiner Cheshire tout seul. Mais de petits adversaires innombrables et une coéquipière -un boulet, en l'occurrence- ne le lui permettait pas. Elle avait même trouvé une piste, « Alice », déjà très suffisant, ils pourraient revenir plus tard.

Inexorablement, les Chains se rapprochaient. Le Chapelier avait beau les coupé, voire tondre cette masse noire, elle repoussait sans cesse. Lunacy, à peine un pas derrière lui, ne pouvait que se maudire d'être parfaitement inutile, tout en calculant mentalement la distance qui les séparait encore du fond de la salle. Pas énormément, et à la vitesse à laquelle ils reculaient...si par malheur ils étaient encerclés, il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

Elle arrêta immédiatement de bouger quand elle sentit comme un vent froid et un bruissement de tissu. Elle ne pouvait pas se retourner sans quitter de vu ses ennemis, mais le sentiment intime que quelque chose de bien plus terrible était derrière elle l'étreignait avec force. De toute façon, le temps, l'espace et toute autre force avait d'un coup cessé d'agir. L'univers instable, irréel, incompréhensible où elle évoluait devint encore un peu plus instable, irréel et incompréhensible. Break avait aussi stoppé tout mouvement et ses ennemis, devant lui, se désagrégeaient dans un râle unique et douloureux. Elle eut juste le temps, dans cette seconde distordue, de lancer un regard bref en arrière.

Là, elle vit.

Certainement une des choses qui lui avait inspiré le plus de terreur depuis l'Abysse elle-même. Quoique de plus normal vu qu'il en était le représentant ? Il s'évanouit dans un souffle, mais l'image brula sa rétine à tout jamais. Elle pouvait le voir. A la fois massif et aérien, grand, démesuré, comme si toute la pièce s'était agrandie pour lui faire de la place. Surmonté d'un Chapeau, sans aucune tête, dont il semblait sortir, comme une farce effrayante d'un magicien cruel. Et là, au centre. L'œil, le cœur, l'unique organe, une chose dont émanait des hurlements de souffrance muette, un siècle de torture. Rouge, comme encore sanguinolent. Elle eut aussi peur que les Chains. Et même quand elle se fut rendu compte qu'il n'était plus là, elle resta par terre, à fixer le mur d'en face comme s'il allait la manger. Un bruit beaucoup plus humain l'a ramena à son présent démentiel. Une quinte de toux.

Ce simple bruit la ramena à la réalité, la peur diminua et elle rouvrit les yeux cherchant la cause de ce bruit, elle le repéra très vite car l'albinos venait de se rattraper lourdement sur le sol, en posant sa main blafarde sur sa bouche, la poitrine comprimée, l'œil fermé. Lunacy se reprit très vite et s'agenouilla vers son protecteur, les mains tremblantes, ne sachant où les placer. Elle se décida à en poser une sur le manteau blanc du Chapelier quand elle le vit recommencer à tousser plus violemment.

« B-Break ? Ressaisissez-vous ! Puis-je faire quelque cho… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop horrifié par la vue du sang qui suinter de la bouche de l'albinos et de sa main ensanglantée. La vue du sang était devenue une phobie depuis les évènements de Sablier, et l'image de l'œil sanguinolent du Chain l'avait affreusement perturbée. Voir, le Chapelier dans un si mauvais état l'enveloppait d'une peur étrange. Peur de le perdre ? Peur de se retrouver seule ? Plusieurs questions tournaient dans son esprit pendant qu'elle essayait en vain d'arracher un mot à l'albinos. Celui-ci, finit par lui lancer un sourire crispé, pour finalement se redresser doucement, la main de nouveau enserré sur sa canne. La brune le regarda faire, le cœur collé aux tempes.

« Eh bien, chère Lunacy, votre apparence dure cacherait elle un caractère doux et sensible ? » La nargua Break

En temps ordinaire, la jeune femme aurait sûrement prit cette remarque au premier degré et aurait asséné une réplique cinglante avant de s'éloigner sans demander son reste. L'ironie de Break l'avait toujours profondément exaspéré. Mais, à ce moment précis, pourchassé par un Chain avide de sang, et par d'autres Cartes toutes aussi horribles et bestiales, les facultés mentales de notre pauvre héroïne n'étaient pas en état de fonctionner à cent pour cent de leurs capacités normales alors elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, ne sachant que faire devant le sang qui s'écoulait sur la chemise violette de l'albinos. Elle déglutit difficilement et proposa sa main au « malade » pour le remettre sur pied. Pour faire bonne mesure, il l'a pris même si il aurait pu se redresser sans problème mais, étrangement, mieux valait ne pas perturber un peu plus la brune. Par un refus de se relever ? On ne sait jamais après tout. Même si Break était excentrique, il était loin d'être inconscient et, autant avoir seulement un compagnon inutile qu'un compagnon inutile ET effrayé. **Un peu plus, et ces jolis yeux se transformaient en spirale comme un vrai légume, dans une autre situation, Break aurait sûrement déjà éclaté de rire.**

Une fois debout, et une fois, Lunacy remise de ces esprits, ils quittèrent la salle pour revenir dans la pièce aux miroirs. **A pas lent, sans parole. Seul leurs respirations, pourtant légères résonnaient contre les parois bariolées. Les marques noires sur le sol avaient disparu, mais dans l'esprit de Lunacy, elles étaient toujours là. Elle marchait donc avec précaution, un peu comme un enfant qui éviterait les lignes au sol.** Un bruit mat se fit entendre et le Chat du Cheschire avança doucement vers les deux intrus.

« C'est l'heure de jouer et Cheschire adore jouer. Cheschire adore jouer… »

Le Chapelier commença à détailler la pièce tout en gardant son esprit concentré sur le chat. Comme Lunacy l'avait elle-même compris, il ne bougea pas et se contenta de bouger son œil à la recherche d'un détail intéressant. La brune, elle, fixait intensément le chat, et ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Essayant, en savant pertinemment ces chances de réussir, de trouver une solution à leur problème « bestial ».

Dans les miroirs, se succédaient une foulée d'images variées, enchaînant adultes, enfants, personnes âgées, ainsi que de nombreux décors, comme si on projetait un film sur la surface lisse des murs. Plus rien ne se mouvaient dans la pièce, à l'exception de ce film en direct, il défilait sans s'arrêter à un tel point qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir les toucher, rejoindre ces personnages inconnus dans leur vie antérieur, se joindre à leurs joies, à leurs peines, et à leurs souffrances. On revoyait la jeune fille brune, puis une adolescente, toujours suivi de son chat noir, les cheveux au vent et un sourire accroché à son visage fin. Soudain, un rire résonna dans la salle, la brune se tourna vers l'albinos qui se cachait derrière sa manche, riant sans retenu et sans peur. « Je ne trouverais jamais plus fou que lui » pensa la jeune fille, étonné de ce revirement soudain du Chapelier et de son éclat de rire qui ne convenait absolument pas à la situation actuelle.

« Ce sera plus simple que prévu, miss Lunacy. Mon intervention hasardeuse sera plus utile que prévu. »

Lunacy couva l'albinos d'un œil interrogatif, et voulu lui demander ce qu'il sous entendait pas ces paroles mais, le chat avait profité de ce moment d'inactivité pour attaquer les deux agents de Pandora. Break avait poussé la brune sur le côté pendant qu'il parait les coups du chat grâce à son épée. La jeune fille se releva avec difficulté et commença à réfléchir à toutes vitesses à la meilleure des solutions pour se rendre utilise. Combattre ? Elle gênerait plus qu'autre chose et elle n'était vraiment pas adepte du combat rapproché. Fuir ? Jamais, elle ne pourrait laisser son « protecteur » seul, c'était une question d'honneur. Alors que faire ? Elle était coincée dans un rêve affreusement réel, un monde régi par une entité démesuré, créatrice de créatures hideuses et effroyables, l'apparition précédente en été la preuve. Et Haigha était inexistante, elle ne répondait à aucuns de ses appels, elle ne percevait même plus ces grands yeux rouges. Plus de présence rassurante, plus de paroles murmurées, elle était seule face à cet ennemi sans pouvoir réagir, obliger de contempler l'albinos fustigé le Chain.

Brusquement, Cheschire, dans un élan de lâcheté, se précipita sur la brune, prenant de court le Chapelier qui interpella la brune dans un cri qui la sortit de sa rêverie. La jeune fille brandit son arme par reflexe, ce qui eut le mérite de lui sauver la vie mais qui la projeta contre les miroirs par la force du coup. Le souffle coupé, elle s'effondra contre la surface lisse, essayant vainement de rattraper son couteau qui avait voltigé quelques mètres plus loin. **Une vague de colère monta en elle. Hors de question d'en finir ici, elle avait déjà vu des Chains nettement plus coriace que ce chaton ! Malheureusement, alors que le manche de son couteau n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres, son esprit rationnel lui souffla qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.** Malencontreusement, elle ne pu qu'observer le Chain difforme se précipité sur elle. Elle allait mourir dans un monde alternatif sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit pour découvrir la vérité de la Tragédie de Sablier, quelle chance. Morte, tué par un chat parce qu'elle fut poussée dans un trou grâce à un albinos qui était censé la « protégée ». Quelle ironie, que de faire de l'humour alors que l'énorme griffe tranchante du chat est à cinq centimètre de son visage. Alors, que la jeune fille était totalement résolue, deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et l'entraînèrent de l'autre côté du miroir. Elle hoqueta de surprise et leva la tête. Elle ne vit que le Chapelier contempler la scène, impuissant et Cheschire tellement effrayé qu'il avait bondit en arrière et baissait les oreilles en montrant les dents. Lunacy tendit la main une ultime fois alors que la matière noire se refermait sur elle, étouffant un dernier cri.

Elle avait complètement disparu derrière les parois de verre qui maintenant, au lieu de remplir leurs fonctions premières qui était de refléter chaque chose, étaient devenues entièrement opaques. Break se tourna vers le chat qui était toujours tourné vers le miroir, le cœur battant et la queue hérissée. Il lui lança un sourire sardonique.

« Heureux de me revoir sale matou ? Toujours aussi peureux à ce que je vois. »

L'albinos s'avança vers lui, brandissant fermement son épée et la pointa devant le visage du Chain. Celui-ci lui assena un visage moqueur, et montra les dents.

« Tu ne peux rien faire ! Tu l'as déjà utilisé ! Tu ne peux rien contre Cheschire !

- Rien ne m'empêche de le réutiliser. Répondit le Chapelier avec calme.

- Tu mourras !

- Alors je mourrais avec la satisfaction de t'emporter avec moi. »

Le sourire de l'albinos s'agrandit et une ombre envahit la pièce. Plus que terrifié, le chat sauta en haut d'une poutre et si percha, mais le Chapelier lui coupa un bras. Celui-ci durcit et se transforma en une pierre brunâtre avant de disparaître, emporté par un vent qui n'avait rien de naturel. Le Chain poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'écroula contre le sol, se tenant la partie amputée de son corps. La lame froide vint lui effleurer le visage. Evidement, Break n'avait aucune intention de mourir. Mais la terreur sur le visage de son ennemi ne lui faisait pas regretter ses paroles. Il avait bien d'autres ressources, bien d'autres tours dont le chat n'avait absolument aucune idée.

**Le pauvre Chat aurait pu mourir là, tout de suite, d'une crise cardiaque tellement il avait peur. Une peur immense doublé d'une douleur immense, son membre absent le faisait souffrir, tellement souffrir. Il avait toujours souffert, tout le monde, à part Alice, lui avait fait du mal. Cheshire avait toujours était un bon chat, pourtant. Mais malgré ses pouvoirs, malgré sa nouvelle condition, il resterait toujours un chaton impuissant et terriblement craintif. Son coeur, s'il en avait réellement un, ratait des battements et se crispait, comme pour s'arrêter à tout jamais. Son sang, s'il l'y avait vraiment du sang dans ses veines, se glaçait et refusait de circuler normalement.**

« J'aurais aimé jouer encore un peu plus avec toi, mais j'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher. Alors reste sagement ici. »

Break planta une dernière fois, son épée dans les chairs du chat qui poussa un crie qui résonna dans la salle vide. Puis, il se dirigea vers un miroir encore visible. Il pose sa main sur sa bouche et poussa un soupir de lassitude lorsqu'il la retira ensanglantée. Il tendit la main et toucha la surface molle du mur. Enfin, il y enfonça son bras à moitié et il pénétra dans les souvenirs confus d'Alice.


End file.
